The Wind and the Wolf
by K.B. Noire
Summary: A lost wolf that believed he was content with being alone feels the gentle breeze of a wind that may drift away and disappear forever. Will this wolf find his way and chase this fleeting wind or will he remain alone, howling into the wind for eternity. Please leave a review!
1. The Drifting Wind

Flurries of snow drifted through the bitter cold winds that moved across the snowy terrain. She stalked behind another soldier. She covered his mouth with her hand just as she thrust her hidden blade into his back. The sound of his straggled cry was drowned out by the howls of the winds. She removed the blade from his flesh and carefully walked over his body when he collapsed in the snow. She continued her ambush on the convoy of soldiers, stealthy dispatching them one by one as she moved up their ranks. Eventually, the last solider was killed and the convoy was no more.

Now that the threat of the soldiers was gone, she could feel the bone chilling cold from the bitter wind. Her body shivered as she went to the back of the wagon. With frozen hands, she yanked on the caged doors. The lock rattled in protest as the Natives held captive inside tried to free themselves from their wagon prison. She left the wagon, searching for something to break the lock. She could barely see through the swirling snow as the winds threatened to knock her off her feet and carry her across the terrain. She found and axe near one of the slain solider and went back to the wagon. She swung the heavy weapon over her head in attempt to break the lock.

A crunching of snow behind her made her instinctively move. She dropped the axe and barely managed to dodge the weapon that thrust at her from behind. She cried out as she clutched her side from where a weapon pierced her flesh. She press her hand against the wound as warm liquid pooled into her hand. A group of soldier circled her as her attacker made an attempt for her once more. As she dodged the solider, she took her pistol from the holster on her side and shot him at close range. As the solider took his last gasps of life and fell into a heap at her feet, she unsheathed her sword and readied it towards the group of soldiers.

The gash on her side pulsed gushes of blood as she fought the soldiers. The warm liquid cooled quickly and made her clothes stick to her skin. Despite the wound and glaring pain her side, she managed to cut down some of the soldiers. Strength was leaving her body as blood flooded down her side. She was losing too much blood. The wound was severe as she bled profusely.

While she was distracted by the pain from the gash at her side, a solider from behind knocked her into the snow. He pressed his boot over her hand that covered the bleeding wound and watched as she cried out and struggled to move away from him. She needed to move quickly. The remaining soldiers attempted to surround her. She squinted as she looked into the face of the man that held her down with his boot. The grin on his face and sadistic glint in his eyes made it easy to tell his ill intentions with her.

Overcome with anger and disgust, some strength returned to her as she drew her hidden blade and thrust it into the leg of the solider that pinned her down. She quickly rolled away from him and stood to her feet. With a hand pressed against the wound on her side, she picked up her sword from the snow and waited for the soldiers to charge. They would not take her by force and she would not be defeated here. The soldiers, realizing the extent of her strength and skill, wisely distanced themselves from her and aimed their muskets.

"Surrender now or be shot down where you stand!"

Her vision was beginning to blur as she felt herself sway in the gusts of snowy winds. To lose consciousness now would be detrimental to not only her life, but her womanhood as well. Despite her weapon, clothes and skills in the end, she was still a woman. A woman and an esteemed lady. She took a single step. It pained her greatly to move. She looked down at her hand. It was covered in dark crimson. Droplets of blood fell from her hand down onto the white snow. Without realizing, her sword slipped from her frozen fingers.

Honestly! Why would a lady of her stature give up her title, inheritance, and wealth to risk her life travelling such a long distance in such a godforsaken winter! No matter where she was she would always fail in the end. Maybe marrying him wasn't such a bad proposal.

With tears in her eyes, she slowly lifted her arms in surrender. A numb cold spread throughout her entire body. She felt as light as the wind. If she would close her eyes, she felt as if she would drift away and be weightless like the wind. Her eyelids felt heavy. She reached her limit. Her legs folded under her as she collapsed. Gunfire ringing in the distance was the last thing she heard as she closed her eyes.

"If you weren't his daughter you'd belong to me. I'd buy you a home and visit you at night." His words trailed of as traced the back of his hand on her face. She avoided his touch and tried to move away from him. She felt his hand creeping up her skirt and wrap around her thighs. As she fought him off, he became aggressive. He squeezed her cheeks with his free hand, forcing her lips open as he plunged his tongue in her mouth. No matter how much she fought, he continued to kiss her. She tightly shut her eyes as she waited for him to release her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself nose to nose with him. His dark blue eyes only inches from hers. The look in his eyes frightened her. He didn't move or speak. He only stared. She tried to wriggle away from him and pushed him away. He did not move but settled himself closer to her. "I feel that this is the night, little bird."

She shot up, expecting to face dark blue eyes. She cried out and grabbed at the stabbing pain at her side. Her wrists felt restricted and when she looked she found they were bound together with rope. Her heart thumped widely and a thin sheen of sweat covered her light brown skin. There was a small pit fire near her. The smell of burning wood and succulent aroma of meat hung in the air. She recognized the boots near the fire as her own. Looking around, she figured she was in a small hut of some sort. The walls the covered with supplies and tools she'd never seen before.

Looking down at her clothes, she noticed she was wearing spare garments from her bag. She was dressed in her white button shirt and black pants. The pain at her side quickly reminded her of the wound she received when she was stabbed by a solider. With her wrists bound, she could only feel over her shirt on what she assumed was a bandage snug around her stomach. She was so groggy it was hard for her to recall what happened before she blacked out. The last thing she remembered was standing defeated with the barrel of several muskets pointed directly at her. She was sure that her life ended.

Too groggy to piece together information, her next objective was to thank her rescuer and continue her journey north. She didn't know how long she slept or how much time had passed. The fur bed she was resting on was slightly lifted off the floor. She looked at her boots but made little attempt to reach for them. One of her greatest weakness was a warm bed. She'd been journeying for so long in the bitter cold that she'd almost forgotten what sleeping in someplace comfortable felt like. She wanted to explore her surroundings but her body protested and did not want to leave the warmth of the thick fur blankets. Just as she was preparing to snuggle deeper into soft fur bliss, the door of the hut opened.

She looked as a figure stepped out from the darkness outside into the bright flickering light of the fire. A wolf pelt adorned the head of the man and draped down his broad, muscular shoulders. The native man was tall as he slightly bent to enter the hut. Dark fur was draped over his left shoulder and his other arm was bare other than the braces that covered his forearms. The man kept his dark eyes pinned on her as he placed the large satchel he was carrying on a nearby table. He turned his back towards her and removed his hooded wolf pelt. He placed it on a wooden stand. He remained silent as he took a place across from her on the other side of the fire.

He silently tended to the meat roasting over the flame. He carefully picked up the speared meat and stood to pass it to her.

She was slightly taken off guard by this sudden gesture as she was distracted at ogling the Native. She'd never seen a man so physically massive. The aura this man gave off was as luring as a moth attracted to a flame. He was magnetic and yet she still felt wary in his presence. She could tell he was a dangerous man.

With her wrists bound, she took the food. She burned herself when she took a bite but she was so hungry she gently blew and continued to eat. She tried to be as ladylike as possible but she didn't know the last time she had a decent meal. As she chewed, she glanced at the Native man. The flickering flames reflected in the dark eyes of the Native man. His thick brows were lightly furrowed as he stared at the fire, deep in thought. She was uncomfortable to be in such awkward silence but assumed it would be impossible for them to communicate. After she finished eating, she would ask for her things and slip away as quickly as possible.

The native man sighed, breaking the silence between them. She looked at him, curious as to what he was thinking.

"You are not safe here."

"I'm not safe here?" She questioned as she looked around the hut for any signs of danger. She listened for any disturbances but only heard the gentle crackling of the cozy fire. She listened to the echoes from howls in the distance. She wondered where those wolves were on this dark, cold night. She eyed the wolf pelt that once adorned the head of her assumed rescuer. She turned her gaze towards the Native man. He was staring at the fire. She studied his dark eyes that reflected the dancing flames.

There was a sadness in his eyes that one could easily overlook if intimated by his cold glare and menacing stature. His face was as hard as a stone and she could tell that this was a man that barely smiled. His dark brown hair was tied back and a braid fell down on one side of his face. She noticed his square jaws and muscles in his neck that slightly flexed whenever he moved. He sat with his arms propped up on his knees. Her eyes trailed down to look at the strongest looking pair of arms she'd seen in her entire life. Wanting to see more, her eyes moved to his strong shoulders and she found herself curiously peeking even lower to his stomach…

A howl in the distance distracted her and she looked into the dark eyes of the Native man. His brows were furrowed as he watched her. She looked down at her tied wrists, embarrassed that she'd been caught staring at him. She wanted to apologize but looking at her bound wrists reminded her of her situation. She scolded herself for being so distracted.

"How did I get here?" She shook her head and quickly changed her question. The look in his eyes made her cautious. She thought she offended him by staring. "Untie me and I will leave."

"You cannot leave." He snapped. His harsh tone stunned her and she went silent. She returned his cold gaze. Her green orbs searched his dark eyes. There was a looming threat in his gaze but somehow she could tell the burning anger in his eyes was not directed towards her. "You will stay here for now." She opened her mouth in protest. She didn't take well to being ordered, especially by a stranger.

With her mouth slightly parted, she gawked at him. He was not bothered by her gaze as he went to stoke the fire. She slept for nearly two days straight and he had plenty of chances to stare at her. Whenever he returned to his hut after some women in the village tended to her, he caught glimpses of her being half-awake before she was coaxed into drinking a medicine that would make her sleep again. He remembered the times she would whimper and moan in her sleep. During those moments, he gently stroked her face until she settled down and went back to sleep. He was sure she wouldn't remember those moments. The medicine she was given was quite efficient.

He nodded to the skewered meat in her hands, "Eat."

"I'm not hungry," she lied. "I am grateful of the care I received but I must leave soon."

"You wish to leave at his dark hour? In your condition you will not make it far." He grumbled, annoyed at her reasoning. He worked hard to get her to safety and now she wanted to leave in a hurry. If she were to take off in the dead of the night all the care she received would go to waste. "Eat."

"I don't want to eat." She had somewhere to be and she wanted to reach her destination quickly. "Where are my things? My weapons?"

"Your weapons are safe." He was indifferent to her questions. "Eat."

"I am grateful for your care, sir, but I am not hungry." She was losing patience as she spoke. Her wrists were tied, she wasn't sure how far he carried her from her destination, and he did not give her the answers she wanted to hear. "If you could please untie me then I will leave this place. You say I am in danger so there's no need for me to linger any longer."

He looked at her. His dark eyes studied her carefully. She was not aware of her situation and he was never one to explain himself or have his actions questioned. He expected her to listen, as most people did whenever he gave an order. He only caught a glimpse of her fight with the soldiers and he was correct to assume that she could decently wield a blade and protect herself. He had some confidence in her skills but, he also knew the skill of his brothers that looked at her as a threat. If she dared to step a foot outside the presence of his protection, there would be no mercy for her if she encountered them.

He stood and walked towards her. He was not a man of many words. She looked as he approached her. With his dagger in his hand he went down on one knee. She was nervous about being unarmed around such a dangerous looking man. She reeled back as he reached for her. He glared at her, saying something foreign to her as he took her bound hands and cut the rope binding her wrists. She looked even more beautiful up close. Her skin was the color of rich honey. Her lips were full and her dark braided hair fell around her face and down her back. He suddenly wanted to see her hair unraveled. He took the meat from her hands and placed it over the fire. He returned to her, holding his hand out for her.

"I will not harm you."

She looked at his hand and looked into his dark eyes. After a moment of hesitation, she grabbed his hand and stood. Her legs shook and caved beneath her. The native man looked down at her and held her steady. He furrowed his brow, annoyed at her as she leaned on his chest for support. "You are still feeling the effects of the medicines and you have not eaten for two days. This is why I told you to eat." He scolded.

His chest was strong as he held her steady. She could feel the ripple of his muscles as her body pressed against his. She wanted to move away but his strong arms kept her close. She nearly melted in his large frame. Being so close to him reminded her of bad memories she had with another person. She moved away from him and wanted to lean against the wall. She grew faint from lack of nutrients as she pushed out bad memories from her thoughts.

"Are you all right?" There was concern in his eyes as he looked at her. Other than the medicine, something else bothered her. He remembered the way she tossed and cried in her sleep and grew concerned.

"No, I'm fine…" She lied as she leaned against him. Accepting her false assurance, he slowly made his way to an opening on the side of the hut. He peered through the crack first before he nodded for her to do the same. She looked through the small opening and saw a group of men resting around a large fire. Their weapons were readied in their hands and it seemed as if they were watching the hut. "Those men want to kill me?"

"Yes." He replied straightforwardly as he helped her back to the bed.

"But…why?"

"Most of the village sees you, and any outsider as a threat." He helped her down on the fur bed. He didn't want to her stand any longer than what she had to. "My people are kind to those in who need help or refuge but in the end their kindness always ends in destruction." She sat on the bed, understanding their worries. She'd heard many stories of Natives being driven off their homes by people who'd introduce themselves as friends. Chaos was rampant as outsiders moved into the frontier, claiming the Native's land as their own and forcefully clearing the people off lands that belonged to them. "Eat and rest. Things will become clear at first light."

She sat in the bed, seemingly in a daze. She felt groggy as if she could sleep for an entire day. He returned the meat to her, pressing her to eat. His eyes were a bit softer as he looked down at her. She took the succulent meat from his large hands and took a small bite. The food tasted like sand in her mouth. She chewed, trying to hide the worry that washed over her. The hunger in her belly left her as she realized her situation. More than ever she wanted to leave the village.

She quietly finished her food, trying to hide her uneasiness. As she ate, she watched as the Native man walked around the hut. He shifted through his supplied and pulled out a mat. He placed the mat a safe distance from the fire and lie down. He shifted for a moment, finding a comfortable position on his back before he went still. She had so much to say and yet the Native man was just going to sleep. He was not a man of many words.

After she finished the food, she snuggled deeper into the fur blankets. Her eyes were pinned on the fire as she rested comfortably on her side. Her mind drifted back to the strong warm body that held her moments before. Thoughts of him resting beside her instead of the hard ground crossed her mind. She managed to shake those thoughts from her mind as she gave into her grogginess and felt a sleepiness overtake her. She had so many questions and wanted to know so many things about where she was and about the Native sleeping a short distance from her.

"What is your name?" She asked in a quiet voice. The questioned slipped from her lips as her gaze went from the fire to the Native resting on the mat. Silence and the gentle crackling from the fire were her only reply. A bit embarrassed, she snuggled deeper into the fur.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton."

She watched as he slightly stirred on the mat, his large chest rising and falling as he breathed. She mouthed his name. She did not know how to say his name but it suited him so well. She mouthed his name again, loving the way it rolled off her tongue. Her gaze went to him again. She slightly bit her bottom lip as she looked at him, her mind drifting off in wonder. She wondered if he were married if he lived in this place alone. She wondered why he spoke English and why she was here, seemingly under his protection. Despite his large, intimidating stature and cold, distant gaze she was very curious to know more about this Native man called, Ratonhn…Ratonhnhaké:ton?

"You do not have a name?" A gruff retort came after another short while of silence. He turned towards her, his dark eyes meeting her gaze. She was staring at him again. Words were lost to her as he looked at her. She was silent as her gaze returned to the fire.

"Aveline. Aveline de Grandpré."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


	2. Mischief & Kindness

Rays of a bright winter sun shone down from the opening on the roof where the smoke of the toasty fire escaped. A commotion outside the walls of the hut stirred her, the sounds of chatter and laughter drew her from her peaceful slumber. When she realized where she was and remembered what happened the night before, she quickly woke up and looked at the place where the Native man slept. The mat was gone and she was alone. The fire burned brightly, creating cozy warmth throughout the hut. Content with being alone, she stretched and snuggled deep into the warm fur blankets. The quilts made in New Orleans were not as cozy or as warm as the furs she rested on. She was sure to find blankets like this when she returned home. That was if she could return to New Orleans.

Aveline de Grandpré looked at the fire, deep in her thoughts. She remembered the Native man that told her life was in danger. She also remembered losing her balance and his strong arms that held her so tightly. She remembered how secure she felt in his embrace. She scolded herself for remembering such asinine details of the night before. She instead brushed her hand over the aching wound on her side. Since the effects of the medicines wore off, the wound hurt something awful. She wanted to check to wound to make sure she would be able to continue her journey. As she ran her hand over her bandaged wound, her thoughts drifted back to the strong arms of the wolfish Native man that held her. She was curious to know where he went and if he would return soon. She tossed the fur blankets aside and sat up. Aveline would use this opportunity of his absence to leave the village.

_"…their kindness always ends in destruction…"_

Those words from the Native man echoed through her mind. She ignored the pain on her side as she stood from the fur bed. Aveline knew that staying in the village would only bring trouble for her and the villagers. She grabbed her boots and listened to the laughter of some children as they ran past the hut. She would not ruin the peace of this village. Aveline de Grandpré was determined to leave today.

After she slid on her boots, she shuffled through the supplies lying around the hut. She grabbed a stone dagger and used an empty satchel to store whatever supplies she could find in the hut. She felt bad for going through the possessions of the man who cared for her but she had no other options since her supplies were held from her. Leaving the village was her first priority and she was sure to buy more things when she reached her destination. She finished stuffing the satchel and laced it shut. When she turned, a sharp pain from her side made her pause. She doubled over, clutching her side as she held onto a table for support. Grimacing, she fought through the pain and stood slowly.

"I see that you are still in pain."

Aveline turned to see a Native man approaching her. He was not the Native man that slept on the mat near the fire. This Native had long braided hair and kind dark eyes. There was a slight smile on his face as he looked at her, seemingly amused at her antics. He sat near the fire and crossed his legs. "I heard from Ratonhnhaké:ton that your name is Aveline." He eyed the satchel on the table and clearly knew of her intentions. "He is away for now and left you under my protection." He smiled at her and held out his hand, gesturing for her to sit. "My name is Kanen'tó:kon. Please, sit."

Aveline de Grandpré eyed the Native man, embarrassed that she'd been caught snooping around. As Kanen'tó:kon was busy stoking the fire, she carefully slipped the dagger she'd found underneath the satchel of things she'd stolen. Her side still throbbed but she stood upright as she walked, wanting to keep her dignity intact. She sat down on the fur bed she grew so attached to.

"Where did he go?"

"I am not sure. Ratonhnhaké:ton leaves the village often, without words." Kanen'tó:kon looked at her as he spoke. Aveline looked back at him, relieved that this man was kinder and friendlier than his quiet and cold counterpart. "I am sure he did not explain much to you."

Aveline quietly nodded as she slipped one of the fur blankets around her shoulders. If Ratonhnhaké:ton was gone, she was certain that it would be easier for her to escape. The people in the village seemed preoccupied and she would find an opportunity to slip past them and leave. "I would like to know how I got here and who cared for me. I would like to thank them and get back my things."

Kanen'tó:kon smiled to himself and shook his head. His friend hinted that the woman named Aveline was stubborn, "as if she were born with two mouths and no ears", Ratonhnhaké:ton told him earlier when describing her. Kanen'tó:kon was very amused when Ratonhnhaké:ton approached him before dawn with an annoyed look on his face as he wondered why the woman would not listen to him. Ratonhnhaké:ton was not a man of many words but when he did speak on rare occasions, people listened without question. Aveline de Grandpré was different from most.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton is my trusted friend and he told me not to let you have your belongings." Kanen'tó:kon said as he looked at her. He was sure Ratonhnhaké:ton told her to sit quietly and rest. He knew as well that his brothers considered her as an outsider and a threat. Kanen'tó:kon would enjoy watching his friend handle such a persist, beautiful woman. "I can tell you still have intentions to escape. I would like to know why."

"I have to meet someone." Aveline hesitated to tell her plight. Telling others would only put them at risk for danger. "I am grateful that Ratonhn…Ratonhnhakedon…"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." He finished.

"I am grateful that he cared for me but I wish to leave soon. If your village does not wish for me to be here then I will leave." She nodded towards him, not wanting to make a mess of his name again.

Kanen'tó:kon nodded, understanding her words. "You are right. Some people in my village were startled of your presence and my brothers wanted to leave you in the snow." He spoke truthfully. He watched Aveline, noticing that she was snuggled in Ratonhnhaké:ton's fur blankets as if they belonged to her. It was well known that Ratonhnhaké:ton disliked sharing his bed with others and disliked people, especially strangers, in his personal space. Kanen'tó:kon and other villagers wondered why Ratonhnhaké:ton took her in so willingly. "Ratonhnhaké:ton carried you to the village and protected you when my brothers wanted to end your suffering. He has done a lot to make sure you were cared for as you slept for these past two days.

"I slept for two days?"

"Yes. He had some of the women tend to your wounds and made sure you were properly cared for." Kanen'tó:kon added, observing the surprised look on her face. Ratonhnhaké:ton really did not tell her anything, as he often did. "Some people in the village are still troubled by your presence but they acknowledge your attempt to rescue our people. We are thankful for your efforts."

"There's no need to thank me." Aveline muttered. She was glad to see that the Natives that were once imprisoned in the convoy's wagon were safe but she scolded herself for ending up here. Her need to save others always resulted in mishap. Her meddlesome ways was the reason she was forced to leave New Orleans and travel to the bitter cold north.

She was warned by her mentor to stay her blade. He warned her to stay out of trouble before she left New Orleans and again, she failed to heed his words. Now she was injured, weaponless, and held captive in a village. She clicked her tongue at her own foolishness.

"I will not force you to stay here." Kanen'tó:kon stated as he felt her distress. He knew what Ratonhnhaké:ton told him but he did not want to hold her in the village. The odds that she would make it out of the territory of their clan were unlikely but he wanted to see how things would unfold. Kanen'tó:kon wanted to see some excitement happen and looked forward to seeing a different side of his friend Ratonhnhaké:ton as he handled Aveline de Grandpré. Kanen'tó:kon was always known for being mischievous.

"You will help me leave then?"

Kanen'tó:kon shook his head. "I will only protect you if you happen to encounter my brothers in the village. If you manage to leave my sights, you are no longer under my protection." He was not as tenacious as Ratonhnhaké:ton. If she could manage to slip away then he had no problem with her leaving. However, they both knew that she would not make it far with her injury and without her belongings.

"Then, will you return my bag and my weapons?" Aveline was getting excited with the prospect of leaving. She wanted to leave quickly before Ratonhnhaké:ton had a chance to return. She was sure that he was not as lenient as his friend Kanen'tó:kon.

"They are hidden somewhere in the village. Only myself and Ratonhnhaké:ton know of its location. Find them and you can have them –."

The door of the hut swung open, interrupting Kanen'tó:kon. Startled, both Kanen'tó:kon and Aveline looked at the Native women who scurried into the hut. Aveline watched as two women pushed Kanen'tó:kon towards the door. They were laughing and speaking a language foreign to her as they grabbed his arms and escorted him out the hut.

"What are they saying?" She looked between the two Native women as they approached her. Their smiled were bright and their voices were cheerful.

"They want to get you ready!" Kanen'tó:kon managed to call out to her through the door of the hut.

"Get me ready?" Aveline questions as she looked in shock as one of the women removed the fur blanket from her shoulders and quickly worked at the buttons on her shirt. Aveline protested and tried to shield herself from the woman undressing her. They seemed to laugh at her shyness.

"They are saying you should not be modest as they have seen you many times before!" Kanen'tó:kon yelled outside the hut. His arms were crossed as he paced back and forth, dodging the women as they scurried back and forth through the door of the hut. They came back with buckets of water, clothes, and other things. "Do not worry. Ratonhnhaké:ton allowed these women to care for you as you slept!" He yelled through the door of the hut.

"Did your friend Ratonhnhaké:ton see me as well?" Aveline questioned as she helplessly crossed her arms over her breasts. She wanted to stand and move away from them but they sat her down quickly and began to work on her. The bandage on her stomach was slowly unwound and hands unraveled her braided hair. The women continued to talk as the bandaged was removed from her waist and someone inspected the wound.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton did not see. He is usually elsewhere." Kanen'tó:kon said aloud. "He makes sure that you are cared for and protected before he goes away."

"When will he be back?" Aveline looked down at her side. The sword that pierced her caught her flesh and left a fairly deep gash. She watched as the woman applied a salve to the sutured cut on her side. It was no wonder her stomach was bandaged. She needed to be as still as possible as the cut healed close. As the woman tended her wound, she could recognize the feel of those gentle hands as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She suddenly felt grateful as the woman smiled at her.

"I do not know. Ratonhnhaké:ton leaves the village without many words. He could return today or maybe in a few weeks." Kanen'tó:kon continued to pace around the door with his arms crossed, his feet crunched in the snow as he moved. To him it seemed as if Ratonhnhaké:ton would return before nightfall. He'd gotten used to his friend leaving suddenly that he could estimate how long he'd be gone by the way he behaved. "He may return before night fall. He may return tomorrow."

The woman dipped a cloth in the warm bucket of water. The steam drifting from the bucket carried the aroma of rosemary and other fragrant herbs. Aveline gratefully took the cloth and washed herself. At first she was shy about being naked and washing herself in front of the women, but warm water on her skin felt delightful. Another woman worked her hands through her now unbraided her, washing it with the fragrant warm water. "I hope he returns tomorrow…" Aveline mumbled as she enjoyed the care given to her.

Kanen'tó:kon smirked to himself as Aveline went quiet. Since she did not say anything else he assumed that she was fine. "We will talk later then, Aveline."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please look forward to the next chapter! Please tell me your thoughts and opinions in a review. I love hearing from you guys!


	3. Attempt to Escape

Finally they were gone.

Aveline de Grandpré sighed in relief as the last woman who helped her gathered her things and left the hut. She looked down at the small bowl that was placed next to the pile of garments the women wanted her to wear. She remembered how the Native woman who changed her bandages handed her a small bowl of medicine, encouraging her to drink it. As she looked the clothes made from animal hide, guilt slowly washed over her. She remembered the faces of the disappointed Native women as she politely declined their garments and slipped on her dark pants and shirt. Even when she refused to wear their clothes, they still made sure her belly was full of food and that she was well taken care of before they left. She felt as if she didn't deserve their kindness and hospitality.

Pushing her guilt aside, Aveline gathered the satchel of things she'd stolen from Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut. She took the stone dagger she'd found in her hand and tucked it safety in her pants, underneath her shirt. The sun was setting and it was soon time for her to make her escape. Just as Kanen'tó:kon said, Ratonhnhaké:ton was still gone. Kanen'tó:kon was also gone and hadn't checked on her since he left hours earlier. Since Kanen'tó:kon told her he would not force her to stay, Aveline wanted to leave before he decided to change his mind.

Aveline pressed her hand against the door of the hut. With a bit of hesitation in her heart, she turned around to look at the fire the women stoked for her before they left. She glanced at the fur bed that kept her warm for the nights she spent in the hut. She looked at the clothes made of animal hide the Native women gave to her and the medicine in the bowl that the woman who tended her wound wanted her to drink. Her gaze lowered when she looked at the empty place the wolfish Native man named Ratonhnhaké:ton slept the night before. She wanted to thank him and his people showing her such kindness but there was no time. She had to leave.

With her last bit of resolve, Aveline pushed open the door of the hut and quietly stepped out into the cold, evening air. In the dark shadows of sundown, she could see the village. Things were much quieter than earlier. Luckily, the hut was located a bit further out from the other longhouses. Some of the villagers were gathered along the fire pits scattered in front of the longhouses. Some of the women tended to food in clay pots while other chatted and laughed with each other. Aveline could see tall wooden poles surrounding the village and wondered how to escape. She couldn't possibly climb them. Aveline circled Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut looking for a different exit. While peering around the corner of the hut something behind her tugged at her shirt.

Aveline turned quickly with her hand against the stone dagger. When she looked down, her surprise attacker turned out to be a boy no younger than six or seven years old. She turned, pressing her finger against her full lips as she bent down to the boy's level. If her memory was correct, this was the little boy she saw in the wagon convoy. She gently rubbed the boy's dark hair and smiled. The boy's eyes were wide as he looked at her but he did not smile. She gently pinched the boy's cheek, noting how cute he was. He was sure to be a handsome young man when he grew up. The boy looked at the satchel toted over her shoulder. Aveline smiled at the boy.

"Could you show me the way out of here, mon ange?"

Aveline was hopeful that the boy understood her. The boy opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. When his gaze fell she pinched his cheek again, gently pressing him to tell her the way out. The boy looked at her again briefly before he took her hand and lead her around the hut, away from the rest of the villagers. With the boy's help and using a bit of stealth, Aveline made it to the entrance of the village. She happily wrapped her arms around the little boy and kissed his forehead.

"Merci, mon ange!" With that she turned to leave. The little boy took a few steps as if he wanted to go with her. She turned around and shooed him back to the village with a gentle smile.

Feeling a bit nervous of her escape but happy to have her freedom, she walked past the tall wooden poles surrounding the village. She touched the small portion of hair the Native women braided. She smiled and promised she would never forget the kindness the women in the village showed her. Aveline put her dark hair that dangled below her shoulders behind her ears as she trudged through the snow.

Aveline felt a bit disappointed that she couldn't bring her gear with her but she was very grateful to finally leave the village. She planned to start to life up North for a short while and it was no problem to buy new things. Her weapons were gone but she was sure to have new weapons crafted. Aveline kept thinking positive as she moved along, wishing that she didn't leave a trail in the snow. Things were going well for her so far. She was cold and missed the warmth of the fur blankets but at least her belly was full and she could continue her journey. It was best for her to leave anyway. She didn't want to put the villagers at risk if she were ever found by him.

Aveline quickly hid behind a tree when she thought she heard something. She gripped the dagger she'd stolen in her hand and remained quiet as she listened. She didn't know how much time had passed as she waited in silence. Her body was starting to go stiff from the cold and she needed to keep moving. She knew someone was out there and it was only a matter of time before she was found. With her satchel gripped on her shoulder and her dagger ready in hand, she continued to move. She moved as fast as her feet could carry her through the snow.

A few minutes later, she was startled by the sound of something whirring through the air. She staggered forwards, dropping the satchel from her arm. The feathered end of an arrow stuck outside the bag. Aveline turned around and noticed two Native men approaching her. One was preparing another arrow in his bow and the other had an axe in each hand. They marched towards her menacingly. They pursued her with strong intent to kill.

Aveline de Grandpré ran through the snow as fast as her feet could take her. The two Native men gave pursuit, easily running through the snow and navigating over fallen tree limbs and other obstacles. When they caught up to her, she managed to dodge their attacks as she continued to run. She could feel the sutures holding her wound in place tug with every movement. She ran up a hill, dodging their weapons as she moved further away from the village. Unfortunately, she lost her footing and found herself tumbling down the hill. Pain racked her body as she rolled, hitting rock, twigs and other things as she tumbled down. She cried out as her stomach hit an hard object. She rolled over onto her belly, pressing her face into the snow as she gripped her stomach. Her ankle slightly twisted and pain ebbed from her foot as she lie still with her face in the snow.

As she made an attempt to push herself up from the ground, a hand grabbed a fistful of her raven hair and roughly pulled her up. Aveline grimaced in pain as she reached for the hand pulling her hair. A dagger was dangerously pressed against her exposed throat. She dug her nails into the wrist of the hand who gripped her hair, determined not to give up. As she was making a move to attack, a familiar voice called out from the distance. Approaching them like a wolf stalking out of the shadows was none other than Ratonhnhaké:ton.

With a few words from Ratonhnhaké:ton, the Native man who gripped her hair threw her back into the snow. He walked towards Ratonhnhaké:ton, handing him the dagger he held at her slender throat as he glared down at her. Aveline did not understand what they were saying but she recognized the stone dagger as the one she'd stolen from the hut. The back of her head throbbed from where he grabbed her hair. Feeling defeated and humiliated, Aveline picked herself up out of the snow and started to walk away from them. Her ankle hurt a bit as she walked and the wound at her side ached. Despite her injuries she was determined to get away.

"Get back here."

Aveline de Grandpré froze as a voice colder than the winter air called out for her. She huffed and turned to see Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly walking towards her. She turned around ignoring him as she walked continued to walk away. There was a slight limp in her steps but she would not let that dissuade her. Ratonhnhaké:ton would not keep her here any longer.

"I said get back here!"

When Aveline felt a strong hand wrap around her forearm and tug her backwards, she began to fight with all her remaining strength. She swore and fought and kicked until she was sure that he would think her crazy and would let her go. Instead, he only grabbed her wrists and held her hands steady.

"Are you mad?"

"Let me go, now!" With her uninjured leg, Aveline kicked him and managed to push him away. She stumbled back into the snow when he suddenly released her. Without turning back, she managed to stand and continued to walk away from him. She was taken by surprised when he scooped her up in his strong arms, the same strong arms that tenderly held her before. Ratonhnhaké:ton was strong but not strong enough to hold a woman who struggled and fought as much as she did. He staggered towards the village until her blows hurt so much that he had no other choice but to release her.

Chuckles from one of his brothers only fueled his anger. They stood a safe distance behind the pair, not helping Ratonhnhaké:ton escort the struggling woman. They only watched as Ratonhnhaké:ton half-dragged and carried the fighting woman all the way back to the village. Ratonhnhaké:ton picked her up and put her down more time than he could count. On one attempt she managed to find his arm and sink her teeth into his flesh. Ratonhnhaké:ton was convinced that she was not a woman but a rabid animal. She had the strength of a wild boar and the shrill voice of a banshee. Ratonhnhaké:ton was losing his patience. His brothers was surprised to see Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly losing control. He was usually stoic and precise during any and all conflict.

"Stop fighting, Aveline!" Finally, Ratonhnhaké:ton saw the entrance leading into the village. He did not want the villagers to see her behave in such a manner. His patience was wearing thin and the throb of her bite mark on his forearm annoyed him. He couldn't believe the woman he rescued bit him. She was an animal, a beast.

Ratonhnhaké:ton overpowered her and threw her over his shoulder. From the way he carried her, she could only yell and beat his broad back with her fists. Her blows hurt but he had to get her back into the village. Finally, they entered the village and Ratonhnhaké:ton made his way towards his hut. The villagers who gathered for dinner watched as Ratonhnhaké:ton haul a fighting and yelling woman through the village. Before he could make it to his hut, Aveline managed to escape his grasp and started to fight him again.

"Calm yourself! Everyone is watching!"

"I don't care! Let me go!" Aveline yelled as she beat his chest with her fists.

"It is not safe! You were nearly killed!" Ratonhnhaké:ton grabbed her wrists. The ache from the bite on his arm irritated him and he wanted to rest. His day was long and his journey was rough. He returned to his village expecting peace and ended up in another battle.

"I don't care!"

Tired and fed up with her antics, Ratonhnhaké:ton threw her over his shoulder. Before he could stop himself his hand struck the rounded bottom that was stuck up in the air. On the first smack, Aveline froze. On the second, Aveline realized what was happening and quickly left his shoulder, stumbling away from him. Her face turned red from embarrassment as she looked at him and into the eyes of the villagers who were watching them. Tears of embarrassment stung her eyes as she moved a hand on her bottom. He didn't hurt her, but her pride was certainly bruised. She opened her mouth to speak but he took a threatening step towards her.

"Go, now." He pointed towards the hut. Ratonhnhaké:ton's dark eyes glared down at her. His voice was low and held the promise of a thousand threats. Still, she made no attempt to move.

"I –"

"Aveline." He took another threatening step towards her, interrupting her when she opened her mouth to protest.

Aveline de Grandpré closed her mouth and nibbled her bottom lip. With all the eyes of the villagers on her all she wanted to do was at this moment was disappear. She was so angry and embarrassed that all she could do in this moment was escape her shame. Aveline glared at Ratonhnhaké:ton with teary green eyes. Her light brown cheeks held a slight tend of red. Ratonhnhaké:ton glared back at her and took another step towards her. Not wanting to further her embarrassment, Aveline gave into his dark glare and walked towards the hut. The sound of the door of the hut slamming shut echoed throughout the village as many curious eyes peered at the hut and at Ratonhnhaké:ton.

Ratonhnhaké:ton turned around and faced his people. He saw his brothers looking at him from behind the small crowd of villagers. Kanen'tó:kon was with them. There was a twinkle of humor in his eyes as he looked at him. Ratonhnhaké:ton gave them what they wanted. He showed them he could control Aveline de Grandpré without their help. They would no longer attack her if she were under his watch.

Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted to rest but he was sure his night was going to be dreadful. He stepped into his home and braced for storm waiting for him inside.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please, PLEASE leave a review. Favorite and follow if you haven't as well! Please look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Lingering Skeletons

As soon as Ratonhnhaké:ton stepped into his home, Aveline charged towards him. He didn't stand a chance avoiding the swift hand that struck his face. Ratonhnhaké:ton froze as a resounding slap echoed through the hut. His ears ringed from the blow. His hand went to his jaw and he checked to make sure everything was in place. Damn she could hit. He did not want to experience that ever again.

He slowly turned to look at her. Anger burned in his dark eyes as he glared at her. The bite mark of his forearm slightly throbbed and he still hadn't calmed down from the rage he felt when she bit him. The look in his dark gaze could not be described in words. Aveline returned his glare. Her green eyes were also filled with rage. She'd never been so humiliated in all her life. He actually struck in such a manner. She was an upper-class lady, not a child!

"How could you humiliate me in front of all those people!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't speak. His ears were still faintly ringing from her slap from hell. He gazed down at her. Her dark hair was tousled from all her fighting. Her green eyes were watered with tears and there was a red tint in her cheeks. He felt that she should've been more embarrassed of her behavior.

"I barely touched you." Ratonhnhaké:ton lifted his arm, showing her the teeth marks imprinted in his skin. "You bit me like a rabid dog and threw a tantrum like a child. Children are often punished for such behavior."

Aveline de Grandpré nearly went mad went rage. He actually compared her to a child, even worse, an animal! She raised her hand to strike him again. This time he was prepared and grabbed her slender wrist in mid-air. He did not want to experience her slap ever again. He glared down at her, holding her hand steady as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Let go of me!"

"I swear if you strike me again I will –"

Ratonhnhaké:ton pointed his finger at her and wanted to lecture her. He quickly drew his finger back as she moved to bite him again.

"Release me now!" With her free hand, Aveline began to swing at him. Ratonhnhaké:ton managed to grab both of her wrists and hold her steady. To his surprise, she moved her head closer to him, ready to bite him again. "I want to leave this place!"

"Biting will not solve your problem!" Ratonhnhaké:ton backed up from her, trying to avoid her mouth. As he moved away from her he knocked some things from his table. He wanted to subdue her but he didn't know what to do to avoid causing her too much damage. She was still injured and he was sure his brother roughed her up a bit as well. He wanted to be as gentle as possible but his patience was as thin as a spider's web. He had a long day and he wanted to rest. "Stop this behavior now, Aveline!"

"Not until you release me! I have somewhere to be!" Aveline knew her behavior was very unbecoming. She only wanted to leave the village and she was irritated that he prevented her from doing so. Leaving the village was the only way she could assure the safety of the villagers. She didn't want to be found here and she didn't want to involve innocent bystanders in her circumstances. She was getting frustrated as she fought him. He was so aggravating and his large stature made it harder for her to fight him. "Damn you! Let me go you bastard!"

"You are not leaving!" The more she fought him the more he wanted to do everything in his power to keep her subdued. People listened when he spoke and she would do the same. Things would fall into place as he wanted and she would not disrupt his order. Moreover, if she were to leave, she may discover some things about himself that he wanted to keep secret. Keeping her around gave him peace of mind but also caused him distress as well. "Be still!"

She used an interesting choice of words in both English and French as she continued to fight him. The wound at her side ached fiercely but she would continue to fight. She was almost as stubborn as he was. Ratonhnhaké:ton was at lost with what to do with such a fierce woman. He didn't want to strike her but he was running out of options.

"You act like a child!" Ratonhnhaké:ton released her, pushing the attacking woman away from him. Aveline was running out of energy. Her chest heaved up and down. Some of the buttons of her shirt popped off during their skirmish and her cleavage peered from under the top. She fixed tousled hair with her hands as she tried to catch her breath.

"I am not a child!" Aveline breathed as she glared at him. Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't help his eyes wandered down to her cleavage as she yelled. Even as he was odds with her, he was still distracted by her looks. When he looked back into her glowering green eyes, he was no longer distracted and his anger slowly returned. "I only wish to leave, Ratonhn…Ratohn…" Aveline was frustrated that she still could not pronounce his name.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton.". His hands moved as he slowly pronounced his name, patronizing her.

Aveline de Grandpré narrowed her eyes as she glared at him and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. As if by magic, her energy had returned to her and it took everything in her not to slap him again. "Fine, Ratonhnhaké:ton." She spat back at him.

"Since we have that settled, go to sleep. We will talk in the morning." Ratonhnhaké:ton turned away from her and began to pick his belongings off the floor of the hut. His house was mess but at least she had enough reason to hold a conversation. At least she wasn't completely mad. He sighed. All he wanted to do was rest.

"I am not going to sleep!" Aveline yelled. Her voice was loud and she was unrelenting. She crossed her arms under her ample breasts and glared at him. "Why do you insist that I stay here? I told you I have somewhere to be!"

"Look." Ratonhnhaké:ton all but slammed his belongings he picked off the floor on the table. He paused for a bit with his back towards her, trying to keep himself under control. "I need rest. If you want to continue to fight, do so in the morning. But I will warn you now…" He turned around and stepped towards her. "You will _not_ leave this place tonight."

"I _will_ leave." Aveline bit back as she took a step towards him. She wanted to stand on the tips of her feet to try and match his height as he towered above her. They remained like this for a moment. His dark eyes glared down at her. Aveline looked back into his eyes, returning his glare.

Words would not work with this woman. Ratonhnhaké:ton was usually a patient and calm man but this woman was bringing out the worse in him. He slightly tilted his head as he glared down at her, challenging her.

"You could try."

Aveline de Grandpré gave Ratonhnhaké:ton a final glare before she turned around, taking him up on his challenge. Her hair swished behind her as she turned and Ratonhnhaké:ton had the pleasure of smelling the fragrant scent that came from her raven locks. He was a bit pleased that the women tended to her just as he asked them to. While distracted by the scent of her hair, he hardly noticed her walking towards the door of the hut.

Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed as he followed her. He scrubbed his face with his hand, trying to erase the exhaustion in his eyes.

"_Here we go again…"_

It was getting later into the night and Aveline still fought with Ratonhnhaké:ton. The village was quiet other than the occasional loud bang when the objects Aveline threw at Ratonhnhaké:ton hit the wall of the hut. Ratonhnhaké:ton was past his limit of exhaustion and wanted to sleep. He grew tired of fighting and wanted her to calm down. He pinched the nose bridge as he stood at the door of his hut, blocking the entrance from the Aveline. Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted to stop this foolishness and sleep.

"Is this how you treat the person who saved your life?" Ratonhnhaké:ton voice was low as he sighed. He tired and furious. As she continued to fight and attempted to escape the hut, Aveline could tell that he was getting a bit rougher with her. He hadn't struck her again but he did use more force when he dragged her back into the hut. She was tired as well but she had to escape. "After everything I have done for you…" Ratonhnhaké:ton continued as he wondered what lead him to carry the injured woman through the snow and into his home.

At first it was pity, but then when Ratonhnhaké:ton saw what she did for his people he felt he should repay her for her kindness. After a few days of watching her rest in his home, a strange feeling overcame him and it was if she belonged. It also didn't help that he had to protect her from his brothers. But now that he identified her as a member of the Creed, he had to keep her around. At least until he felt that it was fine for her to leave. For now, she had to stay.

"I didn't ask to be saved!" She yelled. Aveline didn't want to be pitied or helped. "I didn't ask for you to bring me here, Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Tears were starting to sting her eyes as guilt slowly crept into her conscious. She looked at the clothes and medicine the women left for her. She returned their gracious kindness by attempting to escape. She felt bad for giving the man who saved her a hard time but she needed to get away. She'd been so frustrated with the journey here and _him. _Damn _him_! She didn't want to say the name. Saying the name made her recollect memories she would give anything to forget. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

"So you will continue to fight?"

Aveline looked at Ratonhnhaké:ton. His eyes darkened as he glared at her. She knew he was exhausted but she had no other choice.

"I will fight until you let me go."

Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed as he walked towards her, flexing the muscles in his back. Aveline looked at him, a bit worried what he would do next. From the way she behaved, Aveline knew that she deserved to be speared and beaten. She prepared herself for any attack as he walked towards her. Wordlessly, Ratonhnhaké:ton took the small bowl of liquid that was placed near the pile of clothes the Native women wanted her to wear. He tilted his head back, taking the medicine in his mouth as he walked towards her.

"What are you doing…?"

Before she could escape, Ratonhnhaké:ton had her tight in his grasp and somehow managed to pin her down on the fur bed. Panic flood through Aveline as she noted that he was much stronger than before. He didn't use his full strength when he handled her earlier. Aveline tried to push the wolfish Native man off of her but he pressed his weight against her, pinning her to the fur bed. His strong hand gently squeezed her jaw, slightly parting her mouth open as he pressed his lips against hers.

"No!"

Memories of him flooded through her mind like water bursting through a dam. Although there was no hand moving up her thigh, he restrained her slender wrists with his free hand. When she opened her mouth to protest, Ratonhnhaké:ton pressed his lips against hers, moving the liquid from his mouth to her full parted lips. Before she could spit out the medicine, he clasped a hand over her mouth and tilted her head back, forcing her to swallow.

Aveline sputtered and coughed when she was forced to drink bitter liquid. With no fight left in her, she pushed Ratonhnhaké:ton away and closed a hand over her mouth. She bit her lip, still feeling the sensation of lips that were pressed against hers. Ratonhnhaké:ton was gentle but from her memories she could only feel _him_. She closed her eyes and could feel his tongue in her mouth. She could feel his rough hands touching her. Aveline moved her hands over her ears as she tried to erase the memories.

Ratonhnhaké:ton lie next to her on the bed. Her back was turned towards him but he knew he could see fear in her green eyes. It worried him that a woman who fought him so fiercely was suddenly reduced to being a scared little girl. His body was bruised from her blows from earlier, but he was worried that he was too rough with her. He didn't mean to cause her any harm. He only wanted her to take the medicine but he was sure that she would have slapped it out of his hand if he had asked her to drink it. Ratonhnhaké:ton could feel her trembling beside him and was reminded of the times she whimpered in her sleep when he first brought her to the village.

Now that Ratonhnhaké:ton saw her true colors and witness her fury, he hesitated to comfort her. As she gently wept, Ratonhnhaké:ton covered her with the fur blankets. He left the bed and stoked the fire. He glanced over at her every so often but Aveline kept her gaze pinned on the fire. She stopped weeping but tears still ran from her green orbs. He sat near the fire until the medicine took its effect on her and Aveline fell asleep. He went to her and gently grazed her cheeks with the back of his hand. After he was sure Aveline was sleeping, Ratonhnhaké:ton left the hut.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please follow, favorite, and leave a review!


	5. Desperate Measures

"What is it, Kanen'tó:kon?"

Even with his eyes closed, Ratonhnhaké:ton could sense the presence of his friend. He could also sense Kanen'tó:kon's familiar grin that stretched from ear to ear as he approached the cot that he was resting on. Ratonhnhaké:ton did not have a good night's rest. After he left Aveline, Ratonhnhaké:ton found refuge in an empty cot in one of the longhouses. He preferred to have to the comforts of a private room but, he did not wish to sleep near a woman that he fought with for nearly the entire night. He resented the woman that was probably still sleeping on_ his _bed, in_ his_ home.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, I am happy you are here to see sunrise." Kanen'tó:kon grinned. "You survived a battle last night, my friend. Are you hurt? Should we see the medicine woman?"

"I told you to watch her." Ratonhnhaké:ton kept his eyes closed, his arm covered his face. He made no attempt to move. He did not want to face her or anyone else yet. He needed a few more hours of rest.

"She is not my responsibility, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Kanen'tó:kon sat on the cot, looking at his friend. He crossed his arms and examined Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Her life was spared when you declared you would protect her. You gave her food, shelter, and a place to rest." He paused and lowered his voice. "Now it seems you are giving her your home."

Ratonhnhaké:ton lifted his arm and opened his eyes. The glare he gave his friend would send any other man running in fear. Kanen'tó:kon instead burst out in laughter and pat his friend on his leg. He couldn't deny that he was responsible for her but he had other duties as well. He bear the responsibility of protecting his village from evil men that would laugh as they watched it burn and reduced to ashes.

"She could have been killed." Ratonhnhaké:ton sat up, ignoring Kanen'tó:kon's words. "And yet her life was spared again." Kanen'tó:kon put a hand on his friend's shoulder. His grin faded as he looked into Ratonhnhaké:ton's eyes. "Why do you give her your protection? Do you still walk amongst them?"

"No." Ratonhnhaké:ton brushed the hand off his shoulder and stood. He didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Are they after your life?" He asked, a bit worried. "Has she come to kill you?"

"She doesn't know." Ratonhnhaké:ton responded. "There are many in the Creed. I was just another blade." Admittedly, Ratonhnhaké:ton was suspicious about Aveline's presence and knew her affiliations when he noticed the hidden blade on her wrist. While she was unconscious, he quickly disarmed her and confiscated her weapons and gear. "She is an assassin and I am sure of the person she is looking for."

Kanen'tó:kon could see the change in his friend's eyes and was hesitant in discussing the Creed and the people he once called his allies. Kanen'tó:kon knew the sacrifices his friend made and felt sorry towards him. When the village was in danger, Ratonhnhaké:ton immediately ceased his affiliation with the Creed, deserted his allies, and left his friends. Kanen'tó:kon knew very well of his friend's sacrifices and watched as Ratonhnhaké:ton risked his life, body, and soul in his vow to protect the village. Ratonhnhaké:ton went to the spirits and asked for power to protect his people. Even with the help of the spirits, there was still turmoil outside the peaceful territory of the village.

There was silence between them. Ratonhnhaké:ton gathered his things and started to leave the longhouse. He had a lot of things to do today.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, I am sure Achilles and your friends miss you."

He paused and turned to face his friend. There was a time he felt regret when that name was mentioned. The memories of that time of his life was like a far off dream to him now. Ratonhnhaké:ton knew his reality and he was aware of his duty. "I made my decision years ago, Kanen'tó:kon. I am no longer concerned with the likes of them."

Kanen'tó:kon smirked and forced a laugh. It was the same thing Ratonhnhaké:ton said years ago when he rejoined the village. Ratonhnhaké:ton began to walk out of the longhouse. Kanen'tó:kon followed him. "What about Aveline?"

"I pray the spirits are with us so that she may sleep until nightfall."

Aveline de Grandpré woke up to a bright, warm fire and an empty stomach. She felt as if her stomach would cave in from sheer hunger. She sat up and ran her hands through her unkempt hair. It felt as if she slept for a decade. She looked around the hut. Everything was in place and organized, as it had been before she went on a rampage. She remembered arguing with the Native man for nearly the entire night. She remembered the embarrassing way he struck her as she fought him. She remembered the encounter she had with some of the villagers.

Aveline swung her legs out of bed. Her bare feet touched the floor. Ratonhnhaké:ton must have removed her boots as she slept. She sighed at her stubbornness and felt guilty towards him. She looked down and noticed the basin of water. She dipped her hands into the water and washed her face. The man was still kind to her even when she attacked him so aggressively. Aveline took one of the fur blankets on the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. She wanted to apologize. Apologize and then quickly leave the village as she planned.

Carefully, Aveline opened the door to the hut and stepped into the cold night air. The luminous moon shined brightly in the night sky. Not far from Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut, a group of people surrounded a fire. Aveline held the blankets tight around her body and bravely walked toward the group. As she approached them, she quickly recognized one of the men as her attacker from when she tried to escape. He glared at her and stood as she approached.

"Where is Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

The Native man replied to her in a language foreign to her. From his tone, she could tell he was not too pleased to see her. He pointed his weapon at her as he spoke. Aveline took a careful step back. She thought that maybe he did not say his name right. Maybe he did not understand her. She did not want to start trouble, she only wanted to find Ratonhnhaké:ton and apologize.

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble for you," Aveline pressed. She did not feel safe and wished very much that she had her weapons or at least something to defend herself. If this man were to be her enemy, then she wanted to be armed and ready for an attack. "I am looking for Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"What is it?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton walked towards her, Kanen'tó:kon was with him. Aveline felt relieved that he was here to protect her in case she was attacked. She turned towards him. Kanen'tó:kon was smiling at her and she quickly greeted him. He left them as he went to the fire to greet his brothers. One of them looked as if they were about to attack her. Ratonhnhaké:ton stood above her and glowered down at her, waiting for her to speak. She wondered how he could leave his chest bare on such a cold night. The man was made of stone.

"I would like to apologize to you Ratonhnhaké:ton and your allies." Aveline's voice was low as she turned towards the men near the fire. "My actions were…unbecoming."

Ratonhnhaké:ton was silent as he studied her, noticing that she was wrapped in his blankets. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders and her green eyes were slightly downcast. His demeanor softened as he listened to her apology. "I should not have acted like this towards the person," she turned to acknowledge the men around the fire, "or people that saved my life."

"You are sorry?" Ratonhnhaké:ton repeated as he crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at her with dark eyes but accepted her apology. He wanted to ask about her wound. There was meat roasting over the fire and he was sure she was hungry. "If you are sorry then tell me you will not make an attempt to escape again."

"I cannot tell you this, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Aveline did not want the village to be harmed. He would search for her until the ends of the earth and destroy anything that came between him reaching her. She couldn't risk putting these people in danger. He was a dangerous man that would stop at nothing to obtain what he wanted. "I have enjoyed my time here and I am grateful of your care."

"You must be hungry." Ratonhnhaké:ton started towards the fire, he wanted to check on the meat and feed her before she collapsed again. "I was a bit rough with you. If I caused any harm to you then I apologize as well." His voice was low as he spoke. He was stubborn and rarely apologized for his actions. He was surprised that his apology came so easily. Looking at Aveline crying on his bed made his heart soften. She was a lady no matter how out of control she acted. He only wanted to calm her. He would never purposely harm her or make her cry.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," Aveline paused, regretting the words that were soon to leave her lips. She was desperate to leave the village. She did not want this village to be destroyed "I am engaged. My fiancé would not want me to be here. I have to go."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please look forward to the next chapter! Follow, favorite, and leave a review~


	6. A Brief Compromise

"_Will we kill her now?" _

"_Easy, Kahionhaténion," _Kanen'tó:kon forced a laugh as he pat the warrior's shoulder. His attempt to ease the tension was unsuccessful. The warrior named Kahionhaténion kept his dark eyes pinned on the woman sitting on the other side of the fire. Kahionhaténion's glare along with his appearance intimidated most men. His head was shaven on the sides and dark markings of lines ran slantwise across his face. He glared at Aveline. Kahionhaténion did not take well to outsiders and this woman was not one of their people. She did not belong in the village, even if she did make attempt to save his people. _"Ratonhnhaké:ton is her guardian. No one will harm her."_

"_Will he guard us as well if our village is attacked because she is here?"_ Kahionhaténion vented in Mohawk as he leaned forward. His glare switched from Aveline de Grandpré to Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at Kahionhaténion. His glare was as equally as fierce and intimidating as his Native brother. Aveline shifted on the tree trunk and wrapped the fur blanket around her shoulders, as if to protect herself from his glare. She didn't understand the language, but knew that he was speaking about her. She did not like this situation but there was nothing she could do. "_Why does she sit among us, Ratonhnhaké:ton. She is so close yet I cannot end her life. She is provoking me." _

"_Be still, brother."_ Ratonhnhaké:ton urged, not wanting to fight in front of Aveline. There was still some unrest in the village and he'd been hearing both complaints and praises about the woman named Aveline. Some believed she should stay with Ratonhnhaké:ton become his wife. Others argued that she should be killed in case she would bring danger to the village. He understood the worries of his brothers and his people but he wanted to protect himself as well. If Ratonhnhaké:ton allowed Aveline, an assassin in the Creed, to leave the village and visit Achilles, he was sure that he would be sought out if she reported his whereabouts. Along with that, the idea of him marrying a beastly woman gave him a headache along with a different kind of ache as well. Aveline was a danger to him in more ways than one. _"I will end her life if the cause is necessary."_

"_We should have left her in the snow." _Kahionhaténion turned to spit in disgust as he glared at Aveline. _"She is not to be trusted."_

"_Whether she can be trusted or not," _Teiowí:sonte announced after listening to the others speak. Like his brother, his head was also shaven on either side. A marking in the shape of a hand print covered most of his face. _"She is still a brave woman, Kahionhaténion. We owe her a great debt for rescuing our people." _

"_The debt has been paid, Teiowí:sonte. She lives and now she is free to go." _Kahionhaténion countered as he glared at his brother. _"She is an outsider. She does not belong here." _

"_She is healing, brother_." Teiowí:sonte reasoned to Kahionhaténion. _"Her wounds reopened when she sparred with you and attacked Ratonhnhaké:ton." _At first, Teiowí:sonte did not trust her and objected when Ratonhnhaké:ton brought her to the village. As she remained with Ratonhnhaké:ton in his home, some villagers agreed she could stay as long as someone guarded her. In short, as a woman living under the roof of her guardian, which so happened to be a man, the village approved that they would soon marry. Aveline was undoubtedly attractive and if Ratonhnhaké:ton did not want her he would not mind caring for her instead. _"Besides, she's a beautiful woman. If Ratonhnhaké:ton cannot control her then I will gladly guard her instead."_

"_A woman?"_ Kahionhaténion scoffed. _"I will not see her as my sister-in-law. You saw how she fought with Ratonhnhaké:ton after he saved her life. She is an ungrateful beast." _

"_She is feisty_. _If Ratonhnhaké:ton had not shown up she might have bested you, Kahionhaténion." _Teiowí:sonte laughed as his younger brother glared at him. _"She is a fighter. You saw what she did to those soldiers. She attempted to rescue our people by herself. She's a brave woman."_

"_Brave and stubborn." _Kanen'tó:kon added. _"Almost as stubborn as our good friend here." _He smiled as he nodded towards Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"_She is a woman. Unlike any other I have encountered." _Teiowí:sonte mused, keeping his eyes on Aveline as he spoke in Mohawk. Aveline returned his gaze, the flame reflected in her green eyes as she looked at him. Teiowí:sonte was tall, just like Ratonhnhaké:ton. His build was like that of a giant. There was passion in his dark eyes as he looked over her. Aveline noticed him as one of her pursuers from when she tried to escape. He did not attack her as ferociously as the hostile Native who glared at her did. _"Her name is…_Aveline?"

Aveline sat up when he said her name. She opened her mouth to answer.

"_Lower your gaze, Teiowí:sonte." _Ratonhnhaké:ton interrupted Aveline before she had time to reply to him. He did not like Teiowí:sonte's advances towards her. He was not jealous, he just did not like how they looked at each other. Aveline turned to look at Ratonhnhaké:ton. He glanced at her as he continued to speak, looking directly into her eyes. "She is engaged."

"Engaged?" Kanen'tó:kon repeated in English.

"_What does this mean, Kanen'tó:kon?" _Kahionhaténion questioned in Mohawk, waiting for him to translate. He knew little English.

"_This means she belongs to someone else." _Teiowí:sonte answered. He kept his gaze steady on Aveline as he spoke. Teiowí:sonte was not bothered with this information. Hearing this only amplified his desire to have her. They all looked at Aveline. They were silent as they stared at her.

Wolves howled in the distance and the burning wood crackled as the flames swayed in the direction of the wind. The look in their eyes made her feel small. Officially, she was engaged to a man. But never in a thousand centuries, would she allow herself to be taken by such a monster. She would end her life before she returned to him. She stood, not wanting to sit with them any longer. She was cold and her body was getting numb.

"I'll take my leave then." Aveline murmured as she nodded at the men gathered around the fire. She left them and went towards the hut. Aveline could feel their eyes on her back as she walked away from them. Anxious, she slipped into Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut. She would use this private opportunity to check her wounds.

"_I do not believe her."_Kanen'tó:kon started as soon as the door of Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut closed. _"What kind of man would allow his woman to travel alone in the dead of winter? I do not believe it."_

"_I am sure her husband is looking for her now." _Kahionhaténion stood. He began to pace around them as he spoke. "_What if her husband manages to find the village? Then we will look like the bad people. Then they will have reason to attack the village."_

"_What if she is not being truthful?" _Teiowí:sonte noted as he turned to Ratonhnhaké:ton._"You saw how desperate she was to escape. A woman as cunning as her would say anything to escape."_

"_If she wants to leave then let her,"_ Kahionhaténion urged as he sat beside Ratonhnhaké:ton. He leaned forward, looking into his eyes as he spoke. _"She is not our prisoner and she belongs to someone else. Why must we keep her here?" _

"_I have my reasons."_ Ratonhnhaké:ton answered. Staring into Ratonhnhaké:ton's eyes, Kahionhaténion knew he would not get an explanation from him. Kahionhaténion turned to look at Kanen'tó:kon. He was looking away from him, averting his gaze before he could get a chance to look into his eyes. They were hiding something.

"_Then what will we do, Ratonhnhaké:ton?" _Kahionhaténion questioned with a sigh. He knew there was no need to waste his energy probing for answers. _"Do you believe her words?"_

"_We will seek the truth on our journey to New York." _Ratonhnhaké:ton announced. _"We will find out more about our enemies and I will find information about her. We will leave within the week." _

"_We?" _Kanen'tó:kon inquired with a grin. _"You will leave her without protection?"_

"_You will remain here with the other warriors, Kanen'tó:kon." _Ratonhnhaké:ton stated. _"Kahionhaténion and Teiowí:sonte will go with me." _

"_And if she escapes again?" _

"_This time," _Ratonhnhaké:ton turned and looked into his friend's eyes. He had a duty to protect his village. He would not allow her to distract him or put the lives of his people in danger._ "I will not be here to save her life." _

Ratonhnhaké:ton stood and walked towards his hut. He wanted to speak with her quickly so he could rest and prepare for his upcoming journey. This journey to New York required careful planning and he was sure to find the answers he needed in order to keep his village safe. Ratonhnhaké:ton pressed a hand against the door of his hut. With careful consideration of the woman inside, he decided to knock. He sighed at the absurdity of his situation. Since when did he have to knock on the door of his home. After a short moment he opened the door and stepped inside.

"You don't have to knock, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Aveline mumbled as she sat up from the fur bed. She was careful in her movements as her wound pained her. She wanted to force herself to sleep, however her mind was filled with many concerns that kept her awake. "I am just a guest in your home."

"Rather than a guest," Ratonhnhaké:ton said as he observed her, "it seems you have settled here quite easily, Aveline." Empty bowls were stacked near her from when she had eaten. Her shoes were placed neatly near the toasty fire and she was huddled in his fur blankets. Ratonhnhaké:ton did not like people in his personal space and preferred to meet others outside of his home. He never had his space so utterly violated. A part of him wanted to push her out of his home however, he could not deny the relief and peace he felt as he watched her sleeping on his bed. "Too easily."

"Do not worry." Aveline carefully stood and went to the stack of bowls. She picked them up and placed them on the table near Ratonhnhaké:ton. "I will not be here for much longer."

"You will make an attempt to escape again?" Ratonhnhaké:ton questioned as he looked at her. This worried him. He was leaving the village soon and if she attempted to flee while he was gone she would surely be killed. "Aveline…"

"I am in no condition to run." While Ratonhnhaké:ton was talking with his brothers, Aveline had a chance to unravel her bandages and look at her wounds. The gash was deeper than what she assumed and the medicines she took only made her sleep and lessened the pain. It did not help her wounds heal any faster. It was a miracle that she did not bleed out and die. "I have decided to stay until my wounds heal." She looked away from him as she spoke. Had she not fought and struggled her wounds would not need extra time to heal.

"You are still in pain." Ratonhnhaké:ton walked closer to her, looked down at her stomach as he spoke. There was concern in his eyes. "You should lie still until your wounds close."

"I'm fine, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Aveline turned away from him, avoiding his caring gaze. She went to the fur bed and wrapped some blankets around her shoulders. "Rather than worry about wounds, I'm worried that your people may take my life as I sleep."

"You repeat warnings I told you before." Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed as he went to his table. His back was towards her as he gathered some stored herbs and began to make a medicine. "As long as you are here, you are protected." He didn't feel it was necessary to tell her that people in the village expected they would marry. He handed her the medicine and she took it from his hands.

"Thank you."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at her as he kneel down to her level. Aveline did not expect him to move so close to her. His dark eyes gazed into hers, looking at her as if she were his cornered prey. She felt helpless under his gaze. Thoughts of that man disappeared as he looked at her. She felt as if she were in danger and yet felt so protected.

"If you are truly thankful then I would have only one request for you in return."

With the bowl of medicine pressed against her lips, she looked deep into his eyes. She wanted to protest and demand to leave as she'd done before but slowly she understood the reality of her situation. She decided, just for this moment, to remain quiet and listen. Ratonhnhaké:ton paused as he looked into her eyes.

"Stay in the village until I return."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Follow, favorite, and leave a review! Should I continue?


	7. Unsettling Encounters

Aveline de Grandpré stepped out of the hut into the chilly morning air. The air was crisp and the sun peered from behind wisps of gray clouds. The villagers, dressed in thick animal hide and furs, smiled and laughed as they greeted one another. This was the first time she saw the village in the light of morning. The familiar noise of chatter and laughter she heard from inside Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut was only a short distance away. A smile formed on her lips as she avoided a group of children running by her. Innocence as pure as falling snow reflected in their smiling faces.

Aveline's smile faded and she looked up at the tall wooden poles that surrounded the borders of the village. Within these tall walls there was peace. The people living here were happy. Aveline was well aware that her presence at this village put the Natives at a grave risk. Aveline knew this and yet she accepted Ratonhnhaké:ton's ultimatum. She promised not leave the village until he returned.

Aveline de Grandpré went around the hut, further distancing herself from the main village. She went to the creek near Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut and dipped her hands in the freezing waters. She washed her face with the cold water in attempt to ease her worries. She gave Ratonhnhaké:ton her word that she would not leave or try to escape while he was gone. Aveline promised she would wait until he returned before she left the village. She made this promise knowing that she sacrificed the peace of the village.

"Damn him!" She cursed Ratonhnhaké:ton for forcing her to make such a dangerous choice. Aveline thought about escaping again but she could not fight off the Native warriors if they attacked her. If she had her weapons then maybe she would have a better chance of escaping. She shivered as she tucked her wet hands under the fur blanket. Until her wounds healed, Aveline would have no other choice but to stay in the village. She was forced to remain.

Aveline stood and looked around the village. This was the first time she stepped out of the hut since she took special care not to move around until her wounds completely closed. Since she could not move, some village women checked her wounds and gave her medicine to coax her to sleep. They also bathed and fed her regularly. In the moments when she woke up, her eyes always went to the wooden stand where Ratonhnhaké:ton placed his wolf pelt. Every time she looked the pelt was gone and the place near the fire where Ratonhnhaké:ton slept was unoccupied. After several days of Ratonhnhaké:ton's absence, Aveline believed that he left her. He left her without saying goodbye.

"Damn him…" She murmured as she dried her face. She promised Ratonhnhaké:ton that she would not attempt to leave the village but she hoped he would at least give her a brief goodbye before he left. Aveline was worried that Ratonhnhaké:ton would not return. How long could she remain here and wait for him? The village was in danger because she was here. Since she was sure her "fiancé" was searching for her, she was told by her mentor to find the Old Man in the North to seek temporary refuge. She didn't want to waste her time waiting for some brutish Native man to return. She was no longer a lady. That past was behind her. She was a fighter. Aveline was an assassin.

"Oh you were here, Aveline."

Aveline turned around to see Kanen'tó:kon approaching her. There was a smile on his face as he greeted her. A Native child shuffled behind him. She recognized the child as the boy who helped her escape the village. It was the same boy that was held captive with other Natives in the wagon convoy. A smile formed on her face as he approached her.

"I was surprised to find that you were not in the hut." Kanen'tó:kon said as he finally reached her. "I am glad to see you are moving around. How is your wound?"

"It's fine." Aveline lied as she kept her eyes on the boy. Her wound ached. Right now, she wanted to run back into Ratonhnhaké:ton's warm bed. She wanted him to make her a fire so a cozy warmth spread through the hut. She wanted the village women to bathe her and to eat a nice meal before she fell asleep curled up in her favorite fur blankets. "Who is this?"

"This is Ohkwa:ri'." Kanen'tó:kon urged the boy closer to her. "He told me he wanted to greet you but I told him to wait until you felt better. _"__Say hello, Ohkwa:ri'_." He told the boy in Mohawk.

"I am Ohkwa:ri'." The boy answered plainly.

"Ohkwa:ri'…" Aveline repeated with a smile as she placed a hand on his head, smoothing back his dark hair. "He knows English?"

"He knows more than Kahionhaténion." Kanen'tó:kon joked as he grinned, looking down at the boy as he spoke. "Ohkwa:ri' knows little, but he is a quick learner. He wanted to meet you in case you left the village. He wanted to thank you for rescuing him."

"I did no such thing." Careful not to move her aching side, Aveline bent down to the boy's level. "Could you please tell him that I did not rescue him but I am glad he's safe now?" Aveline smiled as she remembered how this boy who seemed so timid and reserved now put himself in danger when he helped escort her out of the village. "Could you also give him my gratitude for helping me as well?"

"Ah, so it was him that helped you escape," Kanen'tó:kon mused with a nod. "He helped you in more ways than one. He ran and told Ratonhnhaké:ton you left the village as soon as he returned." Kanen'tó:kon laughed as he pat the boy's shoulders.

Aveline playfully clicked her tongue as she pinched the boy's cheek. "The same boy who helps me escape tells on me when I leave." Ohkwa:ri' frowned at her but did not attempt to move. He rubbed his cheek as he looked at the ground, embarrassed that she pinched him. "I guess I owe him a debt as well."

"A debt?" Kanen'tó:kon stated after translating what she told him into Mohawk.

"Had he not warned Ratonhnhaké:ton," Aveline grabbed her side, struggling as she stood, "I probably would not be standing before you now. Thank you, Ohkwa:ri'." She placed a hand on the boy's head and gently ruffled his dark hair. "My name is Aveline."

Ohkwa:ri' looked directly into her eyes as she spoke. Aveline briefly caught the embarrassed smirk on his face before he quickly looked down, hiding his grin. She smiled at his reaction.

"Nice to meet you." Ohkwa:ri' shyly mumbled.

"You cannot be shy, Ohkwa:ri'!" Kanen'tó:kon pat the boy's shoulders and shook him. "Be a man and ask her! _You won't get anywhere if you don't stand strong even when you're afraid."_ He finished in Mohawk. He bent down to the boy's level and whispered. _"Are you afraid she may turn into a wailing beast again? Do not worry! Ratonhnhaké:ton will tame her if she bites!" _

Aveline recognized Ratonhnhaké:ton's name in their conversation and were curious as to what they were saying. Her suspicion about their conversation heightened when Ohkwa:ri' broke out into laughter. He along with many others witnessed her fight with Ratonhnhaké:ton. One minute Ratonhnhaké:ton was hauling, half dragging her one way and the next she was breaking free from him and running in the opposite direction. Aveline could not run from him and in the end they watched as she stomped into his hut. The villagers were amused by the couple's fight and wondered why a strong warrior such as Ratonhnhaké:ton struggled so much with one woman.

"_But maybe it's best not to bother her now." _Kanen'tó:kon looked around and then turned back to the grinning boy. _"The beast tamer isn't around now."_

Ohkwa:ri' burst into laughter. His bright grin stretched from ear to ear. Aveline was glad to that whatever Kanen'tó:kon said made Ohkwa:ri' smile, even if it was at her expense. While laughing, a group of kids called out to Ohkwa:ri' and waved to him.

Kanen'tó:kon nodded towards them. _"Go and play with the others. You talk to her another time." _Ohkwa:ri' smirked at Aveline before he ran off to meet with the other children. Aveline waved at him, smiling as he left them.

"I am glad to see he is doing better after his village was destroyed." Kanen'tó:kon said as he watched the boy join the group of children. "Both of his parents were killed when they attacked. We were too late."

Aveline looked at the group of children as they laughed and played. She listened to the chatter and laughter of the Natives that gathered in the main part of the village. She looked up at the tall wooden poles that surrounded the village. As the grey clouds moved in the skies, sunlight touched the lands. The snow glittered in sunlight. Aveline looked around the village, taking in the sights and smells around her.

"…_their kindness always ends in destruction…"_

Ratonhnhaké:ton's voice echoed in her mind. She was a danger to the Natives here. She was sure he was tracking her down and needed to keep moving however, if she attempted to make an escape she was sure that the Native men she encountered would not hesitate to kill her. The only thing keep them from attacking her was Ratonhnhaké:ton. Aveline did not know why Ratonhnhaké:ton insisted that she remain in the village. Whatever his intention for keeping her here, Aveline knew no good would come from her staying here. Aveline wanted to protect the peace of this village no matter what. She would defend this village with her life.

"Kanen'tó:kon, if it is necessary," Aveline de Grandpré turned to face Kanen'tó:kon, her words were strong as she kept her voice low, "promise you will return my weapons."

"Why?" Kanen'tó:kon looked directly in her eyes. He was suspicious of her ever since he discovered she was a member of the Creed. Since Ratonhnhaké:ton abandoned the Creed, Kanen'tó:kon was worried that someone would make an attempt on his dear friend's life. Even after Ratonhnhaké:ton told him that she was not aware of his affiliation with the Creed, Kanen'tó:kon was still very suspicious of Aveline. He did not believe she was engaged and questioned her motives for coming to the North. "What do you intend to do if I return them?"

"I intend to protect this village while I am here, Kanen'tó:kon." Aveline looked around the village and watched Ohkwa:ri' as he laughed with his friend. She remembered seeing the captive Natives attempting to break out of their wagon prison. She was a danger to the Natives in this village. By now, Aveline was sure "her fiancé" put a generous bounty out for whoever brought her back to him alive. The best hunters were probably finding clues that would lead them to her. She wanted to continue her journey but she gave Ratonhnhaké:ton her word that she would stay in the village until he returned. She had no choice. "While I am here I will protect these people with my life."

Kanen'tó:kon was still suspicious of her but given that she attempted to rescue his people and was wounded while doing so, he trusted her good intentions. He felt relieved that she did not know anything about Ratonhnhaké:ton's past and felt he could relax for a moment. Even if that moment were brief.

"I will return them to you if it is necessary. This will be a secret among new friends, Aveline." Kanen'tó:kon started as he looked at her. "I will give you my word that I will return them to you." He eyed her suspiciously as he continued, "If you tell me the true reason as to why you should leave the village."

"I have to meet someone. As soon as he returns, I have to continue my journey." Aveline looked up at the skies and the wooden borders surrounding the village. She gave Ratonhnhaké:ton her word that she would remain in the village but remembered that he left without saying goodbye. "When do you think he'll return?"

Kanen'tó:kon nodded as he looked past her at the two men approaching them, "Teiowí:sonte and Kahionhaténion approach. Ratonhnhaké:ton is still here."

Aveline turned around to see two hulking figures approaching them. Teiowí:sonte walked faster and reached them first. There was a smile on his face as he walked towards them. Kahionhaténion glared at her and walked behind his brother, keeping his distance from her.

"I am glad that you are moving around, Aveline. How do you feel?" Teiowí:sonte asked. There was a twinkle in his dark eyes as he spoke to her. Aveline felt overwhelmed by his kindness.

"I am feeling better, Teiowí:sonte . Thank you for asking." Aveline returned his smile. Kahionhaténion's glare darkened as he watched his older brother and Aveline. He did not like her at all.

"_Teiowí:sonte_." Kahionhaténion spoke in Mohawk as he stepped between them, forcing Aveline to take a step back. He nodded towards Kanen'tó:kon and kept his back towards Aveline. _"We came here to speak with Kanen'tó:kon. Do not let this wailing hag distract you." _

"_Kahionhaténion, you know she looks far from a hag. She's beautiful." _Teiowí:sonte, being taller and a bit stronger than his younger brother, gently pushed him aside and stepped closer to Aveline. "It is good you are feeling better. Your wound is not yet healed. You should get more rest."

"_You are right. She looks worse than hag." _Kahionhaténion grumbled in Mohawk as he glared at her. Kanen'tó:kon chuckled as he watched the brothers. They didn't fight often as Kahionhaténion rarely challenged his older brother. Kahionhaténion admired Teiowí:sonte and both brothers protected each other with their lives. They were inseparable.

"Kahionhaténion?" Aveline called him but he did not turn around to face her. "If you are going to speak ill about me do in a language that I can understand." He glanced at her, his glare darkened as he listened to her words. "Vous avez peur?"

Kahionhaténion understood most of her English and had an idea about what she was saying. He and the others had no clue about what she said in French. Kahionhaténion spat in response to her words and walked away from them. Kanen'tó:kon was impressed that she actually spoke out against him and gave her nod of respect before he followed Kahionhaténion.

"Forgive my brother, Aveline." Teiowí:sonte needed to follow them. They had something important to discuss before they left the village. "I will visit you when I return." He said as he walked backwards. "Do not stay out in the cold for long." He gave her a final wave before he turned to catch up to Kanen'tó:kon and Kahionhaténion.

Aveline watched as they left her. Taking Teiowí:sonte's advice, she walked back to Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut. She was glad that Kanen'tó:kon was her ally and was relieved to know he would remain in the village. She knew he was only staying in the village to keep an eye on her but she felt relieved she wouldn't be completely alone. Aveline knew Kanen'tó:kon did not completely trust her and he had every reason not to. However, if it was up to her she would have left by now. It was that handsome brute who forced her to stay here.

_Handsome?_

Aveline de Grandpré scolded herself for thinking about him in such a manner. He was a dangerous man. Whenever he looked at her, she could see burning fury reflected in his sad dark eyes. Aveline could tell that Ratonhnhaké:ton carefully watched her, even when he was not around. Aveline felt as if she were being stalked by a preying wolf. A wolf that would snap and attack if provoked or felt it necessary. Aveline grew concerned for the day the sadness in his eyes were replaced with blind fury. Ratonhnhaké:ton would end her life without a moment's hesitation.

Aveline knew this and still felt drawn to him. At least she knew her feelings were somewhat mutual. There were times she noticed Ratonhnhaké:ton staring at her as well. Despite his staring, he was respectful and never walked in on her. He was careful to make sure she was dressed the few times he did enter the hut. The last time she saw him was when he told her to stay in the village. That was nearly five days ago. She sighed as she pushed opened the door to Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut.

Aveline stood at the entrance of the hut with her mouth slightly parted as she looked at the man standing a short distance from her.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton…"

* * *

Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Look forward to the next chapter~


	8. Growing Attraction

"Ratonhnhaké:ton…"

Aveline closed her mouth, embarrassed that she said his name aloud. Ratonhnhaké:ton turned around and looked at her. His glare only furthered her embarrassment and she felt the need to look away from him. Her gaze was not averted for long as Ratonhnhaké:ton was shirtless, giving her a full view to his large, muscular back. She tried to avert her gaze as she found her eyes trailing over his broad shoulders and arms.

"Are you surprised?" Ratonhnhaké:ton did not spend most of his time in his hut because he was always away fighting the enemy. Before Aveline arrived, he looked forward to resting and spending time alone in his home. Now that he was going to be in the village for a while, he would enjoy the time in his bed. Suddenly he remembered that he should break the news to her. Ratonhnhaké:ton and his brothers would not be leaving the village any time soon as the Clan Mother advised him to delay his journey. He turned away from her and scrubbed his hands in the basin of water. "This _is _my home."

"No, I…" Aveline paused, her eyes tracing over the rippling muscles on his broad back and shoulders. Ratonhnhaké:ton kept his back towards her as he continued to wash body. She noticed how his muscles flexed with the slightest movement. She noticed the scars that marred his bare flesh, his old wounds telling stories of conflict. "I just didn't expect to see you. I thought you were gone."

Ratonhnhaké:ton remained silent as he bent down over the basin of water. He washed his face and ran his hands through his dark hair that now hung loosely around his shoulders. Aveline looked at his bottom. She reminisced the moment he struck her rear in front of the entire village. Although she was embarrassed that he hit her, she imagined how funny they looked while fighting. A small laugh escaped her.

Ratonhnhaké:ton turned around and glared at Aveline. Her smile faded and she looked down. Again, he caught her staring at him. With the fur blanket still around her shoulders, Aveline went to sit on the bed. Her wound ached and she wanted to rest but she wanted to ask Ratonhnhaké:ton some questions before he disappeared again. Careful not to move her aching side, she sat down on the bed. She was glad to feel the warmth from the fire. She was only outside for a short while but she was not used to this cold weather.

Her green eyes traced Ratonhnhaké:ton's back. She wondered how he could walk outside wearing just a wolf pelt and bear furs. His chest and arms were still exposed whenever he braved the cold air. Aveline watched his arms as he continued to wash himself. They were strongest pair of arms she'd ever seen. She wondered what she looked like in his embrace.

"When will you leave?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton was silent as he picked up a cloth near the basin and dried his face and neck. He kept his back towards her as he started roughly dry his hair. He threw the cloth over his shoulder before he shifted through some items on the table. "The journey has been delayed."

"What?" Aveline questioned as she kept her eyes pinned on his back. Anger swell in her chest as she looked him. She believed that she did not hear him correctly. He promised that she could leave when he returned. Aveline said she would protect the village with her life while she was hear but she did not agree to stay here for however long he wanted. The villagers were not safe while she remained here. "What did you say?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton turned around and glared at her. After meeting with the Clan Mother, she advised him to delay his journey to a later time. While he was going to go against her words, Kahionhaténion was a man who believed in her prophesies and the guidance of the spirits.

Kahionhaténion was convinced about what she told them and declared he would fight to keep Teiowí:sonte and Ratonhnhaké:ton in the village. Ratonhnhaké:ton was a man who believed in his own strength but he would listen to them just this once.

"The journey has been delayed." Ratonhnhaké:ton turned around and leaned back on the table. Aveline was surprised that he turned to face her. She found herself faltering as he gave her a full front view of his body. Ratonhnhaké:ton distracted her. Even without looking down, Aveline could see the rippled muscles on his stomach. As if they weren't her own, her eyes lowered for a split second for a quick peek. Ratonhnhaké:ton noted her wandering gaze and crossed his arms as he looked into her green eyes. "Your future husband would not like his wife staring at a man like this."

Ratonhnhaké:ton brows furrowed as he looked at her as if she were his prey. He all but circled her like a wolf stalking his next meal. Her beautiful light brown skin glowed in the light of the fire. Her curly dark hair draped past her shoulders and down the center of her back. If he unfastened just one button of her shirt, he would have a very nice view of her cleavage. His eyes briefly trailed down to the first button of her shirt before he looked back into her green eyes. Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed how her chest rose and fell as she angrily huffed. "But then again, I do not believe you are engaged."

Ignoring the pain on her side, Aveline de Grandpré removed the blanket from her shoulders and slowly approached the wolfish Native man. Burning angry reflected in her green eyes as she glared as him. She would not allow herself to be cornered by his gaze. "It seems you enjoy staring at me instead, Ratonhnhaké:ton. If you were so concerned about what my future husband would think you would've allowed me to leave long ago." She stood an arm's length away from him as she crossed her arms under her ample breasts. "Why else would you keep me here? Were you not planning to leave? Is that why you made me promise to stay?"

"I have my reasons." Ratonhnhaké:ton kept his eyes locked with hers, breaking his gaze only when he walked past her. For now, he would have no choice but to keep her here until the Clan Mother believed it were safe enough for him and his brothers to go on their journey. If it were necessary, he would leave the village without the blessing of the Clan Mother. He pushed those thoughts aside as he lie down on his bed. He couldn't remember the last time he relaxed on his own bed. "You will stay here for now."

Aveline was so angry that she couldn't speak. She followed him as he relaxed on the bed. His legs were crossed and one of his hands were propped behind his head. With his eyes closed, he stretched out comfortably. His body was completely revealed to her. Her eyes wandered down the entire length of his body. Aveline steeled her resolve and looked away from him. She pushed aside thoughts that she wouldn't dare admit aloud. Ratonhnhaké:ton was a handsome man but she couldn't allow herself to be attracted to him. She instead thought about all the reason why she disliked him as she carefully sat on the bed. She cleared her throat and hesitated to speak, "When will you leave?"

"Just stay in the village as you promised." Ratonhnhaké:ton felt his bed shift and looked to see Aveline sitting on his bed. Behind her glare, he could see a stormy passion in her gaze. Ratonhnhaké:ton moved on his side, turning his back towards her. "Leave. I want to sleep."

"I will leave as soon as my wound heals." Aveline de Grandpré announced as she looked at his resting form. Ratonhnhaké:ton turned towards her and propped himself up with his arm. They sat in silence as he looked into her eyes. Ratonhnhaké:ton sat up and learned forward, his face inching closer to Aveline's as he closed the space between them. His gaze went down to her full, slightly parted lips. "You cannot keep me here."

Ratonhnhaké:ton let his gaze linger for a moment before he stood. He would not fight with her today. There was a rumor in the village that they would soon marry. In order to cease the rumor, Ratonhnhaké:ton decided to distance himself from her. Instead of fighting, he would walked away. Aveline watched as he went over to the stand that held his animal pelts and slipped them on. She realized he was getting dressed and stood to stop him.

"You cannot keep me here." Aveline grabbed her side as she slowly stood from the bed. She walked to the door of the hut. With her back pressed firmly against the door, she glared at him. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at her just as he put the brown bear pelt over his shoulder. He glared at her, annoyed that she would block him from the only exit of the hut. Her green eyes stared into the dark eyes of the wolfish Native man.

"Move," he took a threatening step towards her.

"No," She lifted her chin, returning his glare as she kept her back against the door. "I won't allow you to take advantage of my promise." Aveline felt vulnerable since she gave him her word. Now that he wasn't leaving she believed she was entitled to having some answers. "Why aren't you going?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton slammed his hand on the door and stepped closer to her, pinning her against the door. He was the former captain of a ship and no one questioned his orders. Even Achilles allowed him to do what he wanted and only warned him of what could be the consequences of his action. Ratonhnhaké:ton did as he wanted no one would stand in his way. He did not like to be questioned. He took another step. If he moved any closer to her, his body would be pressed against hers.

"Move."

"No," Aveline moved her face closer to his as she looked into his eyes. She would not back down even if her back were literally pressed against a door. She would get an answer from him. His faces was inches away from hers. "Not until you answer my –"

Before she could finish, Aveline felt herself being swept off her feet. Aveline shrieked as she was lifted into Ratonhnhaké:ton strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She was not in his arms for long as she was carefully lowered down onto his bed. As Aveline gathered herself, she noticed Ratonhnhaké:ton was on top of her. If he did not prop himself with his arms then she would have been pinned underneath him. Aveline looked into the dark eyes of the Native man.

"The spirits spoke to the Clan Mother and warned us to delay our journey." He looked into her green eyes, weakening her stubborn spirit with his dark gaze. Ratonhnhaké:ton's gaze went down to her full lips. There was a familiar sensation in his lower belly. He felt his stubbornness fading as he realized how close he was to her. If he moved forward, his lips would press against hers. For a second, he imagined what it would be like to graze his lips against hers. He was silent as they looked into each other's eyes, tension building between them as passion reflected in their eyes. Aveline's chest moved up and down as she breathed. Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted to push her down on the bed and do something that would stop her incessant questions…if only for a moment.

A sound from Aveline's stomach interrupted his thoughts. It was a sound he became accustomed to. Aveline was a woman that could eat and he was content with making sure that she was full. He stood and walked back to his table. "We will leave, but it will not be today."'

"When?"

"You call for questions while your stomach calls for food." Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled his hair back into a tie and turned to looked at her. Aveline bit her bottom lip, embarrassed that he heard the sound of her hunger. "Rest. I will return soon."

Aveline de Grandpré watched as he left the hut. She put the fur blankets around her shoulders and held her hands closer to the fire. A small laugh escaped her as she realized what she believed was impossible happened. Finally she was wearing him down. He answered her question and he gave her some form of a goodbye before leaving. Aveline stood and looked around for the garments the Native women gave her. As she looked at the clothes, she remembered how they cared for her. After a moment of consideration, Aveline began to remove her clothes.

Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to his home with food in his hands. When he pushed open the door and stepped inside his home. He stood frozen at the door. She was finishing a braid in her hair as she turned to face him. With her braid finished, Aveline looked down herself. The clothes fit her perfectly and she felt warm in the animal hide and furs. Now she didn't need to carry around Ratonhnhaké:ton's blankets.

"What do you think?"

His dark eyes trailed down her body before he gazed into forest green orbs. The logs from the fire crackled as they stood in silence, their eyes never breaking their gaze. Aveline's breath hitched in her throat as he looked at her. Ratonhnhaké:ton pushed back the familiar sensation in his lower belly as he approached her and handed her one of the bowls. Dangerous thoughts filled his mind as she took the food from his hand. They looked into each other's eyes as he searched for the words to say. He was glad that she wanted to adjust in the village but knew it would be dangerous as he was attracted to her. When he was away, Aveline remained on his thoughts.

Despite him wanted to stay away from her, he always felt himself slowly drawing back to her. He wanted to brush his hand against her cheek as he did when she first came to the village. Ratonhnhaké:ton remembered how she bled in his arms after she was attacked by the soldiers. He remembered holding her limp body in his arms as he trekked through the snow.

He remembered how he used to stare at her when she slept, worried whether or not she would wake up. He remembered this and was glad that she was standing before him now, dressed in the garments of his people.

"You are…" Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't resist any longer. Hands that killed hundreds of men now gently brushed her cheek. Aveline was surprised at the sudden gesture but couldn't move away from him. His touch felt so natural. She faintly remember feeling the gentle touch of his hand as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Aveline felt butterflies in her stomach. She could never imagine man as harsh and menacing as he could have a touch so gentle. Ratonhnhaké:ton lowered his hand, his eyes still searched hers. "It suits you."

When Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to leave the hut, Aveline grabbed his forearm. She didn't know what moved her to stop him. He looked down at the hand on his arm and looked back into her eyes. Aveline removed her hand from and politely motioned to the place where he sat near the fire.

"Well since I think I'll be here for a while," Aveline smiled nervously as she walked closer to the fire. "We should enjoy our meals together, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you Sailorjj07, BadAcid69 and Shami for your reviews on the last chapter! Thank you to everyone for all your favorites, follows, and reviews! Look forward to the next chapter!


	9. Facing the Consequence

Ratonhnhaké:ton did not realize how hard he'd been working until a bead of sweat rolled down his face and fell onto the roof of the longhouse. He stood upright and stretched the aching muscles on his shoulders and back. It took a great deal of strength to climb up the side of the longhouses with a bundle of sticks on his back. As he stretched, he could feel the weeks of nonstop hard labor taking a toll on his body. From patching up the roofs of the longhouses, to building canoes and even reinforcing the tall wooden poles that bordered the village, Ratonhnhaké:ton did it all and more. When he found he had spare time, Ratonhnhaké:ton left the village to hunt and always returned with an abundance of various game to give to the village women. Ratonhnhaké:ton worked from early dawn before the sunrise to late in the nightfall while the village was quiet and peaceful.

While taking a break, Ratonhnhaké:ton looked up at the skies. The sun would set soon but he still had a few hours until nightfall. After a long day of working, Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted to rest. Smoke that floated up out of the opening on the roof of the longhouse carried the succulent aroma of meat. The dried meat he ate earlier appeased his hunger for a while but now it was later in the day and Ratonhnhaké:ton was hungry. His lips formed into the slightest smile as he remembered the sounds her stomach made whenever she was hungry. His smile faded as he scolded himself for thinking of her again.

For nearly two weeks, Ratonhnhaké:ton kept himself occupied with work in order to get his mind off her. Somehow he successfully managed to avoid seeing her and only went into his hut when he was sure she was away. The last time he saw her was when she decided to wear the garment of his people. He was so stunned at her beauty that he lost self-control and touched her. Ratonhnhaké:ton could still feel the trace of her warm, soft skin under the palm of his hand. He sighed as his eyes fell down and viewed the village below him.

Aveline de Grandpré looked up at him, her green orbs catching his gaze when he noticed her. Her hair fell in a single braid down her back and she wore the animal hides and furs. It was the first time he laid eyes upon her in nearly two weeks. The feeling he had when he first saw her in those garments came back to him. That feeling was the reason he decided to distance himself from her. As he stood on the roof looking down at her, he wondered how he went so long without seeing her. No matter what he did, he could not control his attraction for her. Ratonhnhaké:ton did not deny that Aveline was beautiful. More than her beauty, something else about her drew him to her. Ratonhnhaké:ton could not ignore the feeling deep within him that told him that she belonged in the village…_with him..._

The gaze between them which only lasted for mere moments was broken as a boy took Aveline's hand and dragged her away. It was Ohkwa:ri'. Aveline smiled at the boy and followed him. Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed a basket in her arms and wondered where she was going. Aveline turned to look and glance back at him a final time before she went with the boy. They seemed fond of each other.

"Help me… Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton's thoughts were interrupted as he turned to the familiar voice calling out to him. Kanen'tó:kon struggled to get on the roof and held out his hand. He quickly went over to his friend and took the outreached hand.

"You should be careful, Kanen'tó:kon." Ratonhnhaké:ton warned as he pulled his friend onto the roof. Kanen'tó:kon was not as robust as his Native brothers. Where he lacked in having skills as a warrior, Kanen'tó:kon made up for it as he was very useful as a strategist during battle and as guardian of the village while the warriors were away. "What brings you here?"

"It has been a while since I have been up here." Kanen'tó:kon walked around the roof and looked down at the village. His words were a bit winded as he spoke but his smile was bright. "Remember when we did this when we were children? You had to help me get up here back then as well."

Ratonhnhaké:ton remembered those days in his youth. Back then, he and Kanen'tó:kon spent hours speaking English to each other. After his mother tragically passed, he felt comforted knowing he could get his mind of things by teaching his friend another language. Even when they were separated after Ratonhnhaké:ton left the village to discover his path as an assassin, Kanen'tó:kon was always available to counsel his friend and stood by his side when he chose to come back to the village. "I remember."

Kanen'tó:kon pointed at Ratonhnhaké:ton's face, his grin widened as he wagged his finger. "I saw how you looked at her."

Ratonhnhaké:ton glared his friend, annoyed at he was being watched. He moved the hand from his face and went back to working on the roof. "Spare me, Kanen'tó:kon."

"Do not be this way, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Kanen'tó:kon laughed and enjoyed irking his typically calm, stoical friend. He looked forward to seeing how Ratonhnhaké:ton would handle being around Aveline. He would have never thought a headstrong man such as Ratonhnhaké:ton would go so far as to avoid a woman. "You have done well. I want to thank you for your hard work."

"I have only done what is needed." Ratonhnhaké:ton brushed off the gratitude. Since the Clan Mother advised him to remain in the village, he worked hard in order to avoid seeing her. Of course he would have worked on improving and mending things in the village anyway, but he would collapse if he continued to work at this rate with little rest.

"You are a good man, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Kanen'tó:kon pat his friend's shoulder. The people of the village were grateful of Ratonhnhaké:ton's efforts. Ever since he returned to the village, Ratonhnhaké:ton dedicated his body and soul to his village and his people. Kanen'tó:kon admired his friend but believed that Ratonhnhaké:ton needed to be concerned about his own well-being. "You will work yourself to death. You should eat and rest."

"I cannot rest with that woman in my home." Ratonhnhaké:ton kept his voice low as he continued to work. Whenever he thought about her, Ratonhnhaké:ton increased his workload and worked twice as hard. Every time he walked into the village, he was reminded of the woman that lived in his home and slept in his bed. He wondered if he should start working on another canoe.

"You _can_ rest. You just choose not to, my friend." Kanen'tó:kon shook his head as he watched his friend work on the roof. He could tell that he was avoiding her. "Why do you not see her?"

"You do not know the reason?" Ratonhnhaké:ton stopped working and glared at his friend. He did not want to state what was obvious. He did not want to voice it. He refused to say it. However, Kanen'tó:kon could see the reason in his friend's eyes. They held a sense of desperation.

"Then why are you afraid?" Kanen'tó:kon crossed his arms and chuckled heartily. This was the first time in all the years that he'd known his friend to see him react in such a way. "You should not avoid her like this. Are you so afraid that you cannot simply speak with her?"

"She is an assassin."

"She is running away, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Kanen'tó:kon affirmed as he stood near his friend. Despite her past, Kanen'tó:kon believed Aveline had only good intentions as she told him she would protect the village with her life. "Kahionhaténion is the only one who has not accepted her." He laughed as he remembered how the villagers welcomed her with opened arms. "The women have taught her how to prepare our foods. Ohkwa:ri' told me that she bathes with them now."

"Kahionhaténion is right to have suspicions of outsiders, Kanen'tó:kon." Ratonhnhaké:ton glared at his friend as he stood. He had his doubts about Aveline and tried hard to not let his feelings affect his duties as a protector of this village. He believed it was the best decision to distance himself from her. Although it was difficult, Ratonhnhaké:ton would not allow his feelings for her to take control of him. "She could be a danger to the village."

"Aveline is looking for a new life somewhere." Kanen'tó:kon reasoned as he looked at his friend. For once, he wished Ratonhnhaké:ton would consider his own feelings. He believed Ratonhnhaké:ton deserved to be selfish in regards to his feelings for Aveline. Ratonhnhaké:ton deserved to seek some form of happiness and Kanen'tó:kon believed he could find that happiness with Aveline. "If she needs to a place to find refuge you could help make the village her new home." Kanen'tó:kon's sighed and voiced the words that Ratonhnhaké:ton could not say. "I can tell you have affections for her."

"Be careful of your words, Kanen'tó:kon." Ratonhnhaké:ton burned holes through his friend's skull with his dark glare. The thoughts he had about Aveline were a danger to him and the village. He had to be cautious of her. "I am not sure if she is affiliated with the enemy. I have to protect the village."

"Protect the village from what?" Kanen'tó:kon scoffed, throwing his hands in the air as his anger rose. "Aveline?" He was frustrated with the illusion of safety and peace that cursed his people. He was angry with the Clan Mother and his Native brothers for risking their lives to protect the village. The grim reality was that no one was safe. "There are bigger things out there than Aveline. This world…our world…" He paused as a truth he desperately tried put off as a hellish nightmare became the life that was soon to be. "This world is changing, Ratonhnhaké:ton. You have been outside Kanatahséton. Do you not see it?"

"I see it, Kanen'tó:kon!" His voice boomed and he was sure he caught the attention of the people in the longhouse beneath him. "I see it and I will do my best to stop it." He took a step towards his friend, a burning flame of determination flickered in his dark eyes as he looked at his friend. "We have to stand and fight." He was not in denial that things would soon change. Ratonhnhaké:ton was doing his best to protect his territory from being claimed by greedy men that would seek out to destroy his village and slaughter his people. "I will do all I can to protect the village."

Kanen'tó:kon went silent. Ratonhnhaké:ton and many others would unfortunately have to see the grim reality for themselves…

"Then listen to my words carefully." Ratonhnhaké:ton stepped closer to his friend and put his hands on his shoulders. "Take responsibility for your choices, Ratonhnhaké:ton." A slight grin formed on his lips. Kanen'tó:kon wanted to lighten the mood but his dark eyes held a familiar sadness shared by most Natives who realized their fate was already sealed in the hands of men who desired nothing more but to drive them out and take over. "You chose to keep her here. Take responsibility of your decision and face her. It is the least you could do."

Ratonhnhaké:ton had good reasons for avoiding her but he knew that Kanen'tó:kon was right. He should take responsibility for his decision of keeping her in the village and deal with the consequence of having to face her. "What should I say to her?"

Kanen'tó:kon sighed and looked at the skies. Just as the sun would soon set, he believed the life he knew in the village would surely disappear only never to rise again. His heart felt heavy as he turned to his friend and forced a grin. The smile that once brightened the mood of his people was now cast under a looming shadow of darkness. Bright dark eyes that once believed in false hopes were now hollow. "You should tell her your feelings, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at the beautiful skies as well. Unlike Kanen'tó:kon, he was still holding onto those hopes. He was determined to protect the lives of his people. He would sacrifice anything to protect his village. He would not lose hope…_yet_.

"Things could change for us at any moment." Kanen'tó:kon pat his friend's shoulder, sincerity in his eyes returning as Ratonhnhaké:ton faced him. "Consider your own happiness, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

With those words, he gave his dear friend a final grin before he turned to leave the roof. As he began to climb down, Kanen'tó:kon paused and called out to Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Go to her, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I am sure she misses you."

"How do you know this?" Ratonhnhaké:ton countered.

"Ohkwa:ri' told me." Kanen'tó:kon stated with a smirk before he began to climb down the side of the longhouse.

After he finished most of the roof, Ratonhnhaké:ton climbed down the longhouse. Finally after two weeks of successfully managing to avoid her, he would have to come face to face with Aveline de Grandpré. One part of him wanted to see her. The other part wanted to avoid her as he would have to confront his attraction for her. With his focus of his duty as a protector of his village in mind and remembering her affiliations with the Creed, Ratonhnhaké:ton began to walk towards his hut. He would not allow her to distract him from his duty. He could not let his feeling for her grow.

With some supplies in his arms and his bow wrapped around his body, Ratonhnhaké:ton stood at the door of his hut. He wondered if he should knock or just enter. It was his home yet he did not feel comfortable. He could hear laughter coming through the door and listened. It seemed as if Ohkwa:ri' and Aveline were right at home. In a strange way, Ratonhnhaké:ton felt as if he were intruding. He turned around and began to walk away.

As soon as Ratonhnhaké:ton turned, he met Kanen'tó:kon's gaze. With his arms crossed, Kanen'tó:kon was propped up against the hut. There was an exasperated look in his dark eyes and a smirk on his lips as he watched Ratonhnhaké:ton.

While glaring at his friend, Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly pushed open the door of the hut and stepped inside.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Please look forward to the next chapter!


	10. An Impending Union

"When the meadows laugh with li…live…"

Aveline de Grandpré was leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Ohkwa:ri' sat beside her, leaning against her as he read aloud. The fire gently crackled and spread a cozy warmth throughout the hut. A short distance away from the hut, voices of some Natives that talked around a bonfire broke the stillness of the cool night and echoed into the room. Aveline smiled to herself and gently smoothed back the boy's dark hair. The village was at peace. Her world was at peace.

"Lively." Aveline corrected the boy as she covered their legs with the fur blankets.

"Lively?" The boy questioned as he studied the word. His dark eyes scanned over page of the book, studying the words carefully as he read to himself. Ohkwa:ri' picked up words easily and could have short conversations with Kanen'tó:kon in English. He picked up the English language quickly and was inspired to learn more whenever he watched Aveline, Kanen'tó:kon, and a few others communicate in English. "What does this mean?"

"Hmm…" Aveline thought to herself for a moment. She usually tried to give an example which the boy could relate in order to understand a new word. "Do you remember when I had that fight with Ratonhnhaké:ton?" She watched as Ohkwa:ri' nodded his head. "The fight had energy and was lively."

The boy had a questioning look on his face. "You did not win. It was not lively."

"I know." Aveline forced a smile and a little laugh. She did not like to be reminded of the day but could not think of any more examples. "But Ratonhnhaké:ton and I were lively during the fight. We…" She paused, racking her brain for a way to explain with words the boy could understood. "It was lively and had energy and…" She moved her hands in a way to search for the words. Ohkwa:ri' laughed. His childlike laughter filled the hut. Aveline looked at him, a smile formed on her lips as she watched him. "And what is so funny?"

"If you lively fight him, you will win." The boy held his stomach as he continued to laugh. Aveline could somewhat understand what he meant and felt he was teasing her again. She clicked her tongue and wedged the leaf Ohkwa:ri' used to mark his place between the pages. She put the book onto the wooden stool beside her and quickly moved to tickle the boy.

"Is it still funny?" She questioned as she tickled the squealing boy.

Ohkwa:ri' laughed as he pushed the fur blankets aside and hopping off the bed. Aveline chased the boy, making sure that he didn't trip or fall in the fire. They laughed as Aveline playful pursued the boy. The boy found an opening and ran to his only way of freedom from Aveline's tickling, the door. Aveline paused and watched the door open. Her heart skipped as she watched Ratonhnhaké:ton slightly bend to enter the doorstep and walked inside.

The boy couldn't stop himself as he crashed into Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ohkwa:ri' fell hard onto his bottom. Ratonhnhaké:ton did not move or flinch and looked down. The boy cowered away from him. Aveline went to the boy's side and helped him to his feet.

"_I'm sorry…" _Ohkwa:ri' mumbled in Mohawk as he scooted behind Aveline. Ohkwa:ri' never spoke to Ratonhnhaké:ton before. He was the one of the fiercest warriors in the village and Ohkwa:ri' and the other children admired him from a safe distance. He was quiet as peered at Ratonhnhaké:ton from behind Aveline. She smiled down at the boy and pat his shoulder. She could understand the boy's fear. Ratonhnhaké:ton was a menacing man and he rarely smile. His face was usually hard as stone and his dark eyes were as cold as ice. It didn't help that his frame was large and intimidating as well. Everything about this man screamed dangerous. Others would think twice to challenge a man like Ratonhnhaké:ton. However, Aveline was curiously drawn to him like a moth to a room was silent as Ratonhnhaké:ton and Aveline as they looked at each other. Ohkwa:ri' noticed that the adults were silent as he glanced up at Aveline. Was she afraid as well?

Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed how her light brown skin glowed in the light of the fire. He looked her up and down, noting how she perfect fit her garments. For a brief moment, her green eyes searched his before she turned her attention to the boy. His gaze lingered as his dark eyes scanned over her, catching everything from the loose braid that went down her back to her upturned bottom as she leaned down the boy's level. He watched as she flashed the boy a bright smile and wrap the boy in a warm embrace.

"You should go rest now, Ohkwa:ri'."

"Thank you for the food." The boy mumbled as he hugged. He couldn't wait to tell his friends about his encounter with Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ohkwa:ri' left Aveline's embrace and carefully slipped passed Ratonhnhaké:ton. The boy dared not to look up at the man hovering over him. He could feel Ratonhnhaké:ton's dark eyes following him as he moved passed him. Ohkwa:ri' quickly opened the door and slipped away into the cool night.

Ratonhnhaké:ton watched as the door closed. A smirk formed on his lips as he watched the boy. He released a small laughed as he turned back around. His smirk quickly faded as he looked at the woman standing before him. Her arms were crossed under her bosom, the glare in her green eyes was enough to send any man running for cover. Lucky, Ratonhnhaké:ton was not just any man.

"It is nice for you to finally visit, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked down at her, his bare arm brushed against hers as he walked passed her and took the bow from around his body. Aveline turned around, her eyes following him as she watched him shuffle through supplies on his table.

"Visit?" Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced over at her, his dark eyes looked her up and down before he turned his attention back to the tools on his table. "I have never heard of a person visiting their own home."

Aveline went quiet as she looked him. She watched as the muscles on his large arms flex as he moved supplies and worked on his table. Looking at him now, she remembered how he looked from below as she watched him carry bundles of sticks on his shoulder as he climbed up on the longhouses. She remembered how the muscles on his back, shoulders and large arms glistened in the light of the setting sun as he worked. Aveline also remembered being scooped up in those strong arms as well.

Aveline sighed and uncrossed her arms. There was no need to argue with him. She went to the leftovers of tonight's dinner and made him a plate of food. Finally someone would use the extra dish. She'd been hoping that he would join her for dinner. She went over to him with the plate in her hands.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." The way she called his name was different. Her voice was soft. Some strange feelings stirred inside of him and he hesitated to face her. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked her up and down. The glare in her eyes was gone as she handed him a dish. "You must be hungry. Try this."

Ratonhnhaké:ton carefully took the plate from her. She cleared her throat and stepped away from him. The smell of food quickly reminded him that he was starving when he was working on the roof. With the thoughts of being poison by her still in the back of his mind, he carefully picked up a piece of meat and popped it into his mouth. It was delicious.

Aveline bit her bottom lip in attempt to hide her smile as she watched him eat. She beamed and felt satisfied with herself. She was happy that he was finally eating something she worked hard to make. From the way he was eating, it was obvious he enjoyed her cooking. As he ate, she continued to speak.

"I didn't mean to take over your home, Ratonhnhaké:ton." She watched as he quickly finished what was left on his plate. He continued to chew as he worked on his supplies. "I can sleep in one the longhouses."

"It seems you have made a home here for yourself." Ratonhnhaké:ton kept his back turned towards her as he spoke. He glanced down at the plate, careful not to knock it over as he worked on the table. "I will rest in the longhouses and you stay here. How is your wound?"

Aveline looked down at her stomach. "It is healing nicely. I can easily get around now."

"I know." Ratonhnhaké:ton turned around to glance at her. "I saw earlier."

The hut was again quiet. After not seeing Ratonhnhaké:ton for so long, she wondered what she did to offend him that he would avoid seeing her. She admit that it was rude for her to take over his home and that her behavior when she first arrive was unacceptable. Now that some time has passed since then, Aveline felt comfortable in the village and most people, except from Kahionhaténion, accepted her. Aveline apologized for her behavior towards Ratonhnhaké:ton and hated feeling as if she pushed him out of his home. She watched him as he slightly bent over to shuffle through items in a box on the floor. Aveline looked at his bottom. Using her hand, she lightly smacked his bottom.

Ratonhnhaké:ton froze and slowly turned around to see Aveline standing behind him. When she went to smack him again, he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Aveline's chest brushed against his as he glared down at her. His thick brows furrowed in confusion and as he wondered what hell she was doing.

"You said children were punished in such a manner." Aveline took a step backwards but kept her green eyes locked with his. She did not allowed his glare to intimidate her. Ratonhnhaké:ton kept her wrist firmly in his grasp when she tried to pull away from him. "Why are you avoiding me?" The question slipped from her lips before she could stop herself.

Aveline knew her time here would eventually come to an end but felt unsettled that Ratonhnhaké:ton avoided her. As long as she were around, Aveline felt that the village would always be in danger. She wouldn't mind starting a new life in the village but she knew it would be impossible. "You slept on the floor before." She paused as she remembered him sleeping in his mat near the fire. She looked into his eyes in search for an answer. "When I suggested we eat together you ignored my question and walked out. Did I offend you, Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton kept her wrist in his grasp as he looked into her eyes. In some way, he understood that she missed him. He looked down at her slightly parted lips. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed. He remember the feeling of her soft skin when he caressed her cheek.

"Aveline…"

It was not that she offended him. He felt angry with himself about his lack of self-control around her. Keeping his distance from her would help quell the village rumor about their "impending union" and would also help subdue his affections for her.

"_Consider your own happiness, Ratonhnhaké:ton…" _

Ratonhnhaké:ton's gaze softened as he remembered Kanen'tó:kon's words. He felt torn. He could not allow his feeling to get between his duties to protect the village. It was best to distance himself from her.

"You should rest in your home, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Aveline said after a long moment of silence. She did not attempt to push him away. "I will not be here for much longer. I will sleep in the longhouses with Ohkwa:ri'."

"Sleep here." Ratonhnhaké:ton released her. He was not sure that she knew of the rumor spreading around the village. He stepped away from her. "I am sure your future husband would not like his wife being under the same roof with another man."

"We are under the same roof. Not in the same bed." Aveline glared at Ratonhnhaké:ton. She hated how he mention her "engagement" whenever he spoke to her. She stepped closer to him, her eyes never leaving his as she continued. "Or maybe you like that idea?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton moved quickly so she would be pinned against the table. Aveline was surprised at the sudden movement and slightly drew back from him. Her heart raced as he kept his face close but not move. He placed his hands on either side of her as he leaned close to her ear. "Would it be better for us to share a bed then?"

"I don't mind doing so if it makes you more comfortable." Aveline kept her voice low, understanding the risks of saying such words. It was not if the idea hadn't crossed her mind a few times. She was sure that she would feel even warmer if she had Ratonhnhaké:ton sleeping beside her at night. She, however, was not a foolish woman and knew what could possibly happen if they ended up in bed together. Not that the idea was completely far from her or drifted to her thoughts on the long nights she spent alone.

"Your words are dangerous…" Ratonhnhaké:ton moved away from her. He brushed those thoughts aside and took the plate in his hand. He wouldn't have mind sharing a bed with Aveline. However, he was well aware of her affiliation. If she knew what he used to be then…

"This is your home, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Aveline interrupted his thought and nervously ran her hand down her long braid. She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath. Her heart thumped wildly as she wanted to press a hand against her chest. She was sure that he could hear heart beating loudly. She felt a bit hot. "Come and go as you please."

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't answer her as he put down his now empty plate. Watching her, one could easily tell that she was flustered. He went to the leftovers in the pot near the fire. He took the entire pot of leftovers and carried it in his hands. Aveline glared at him, angry that he was taking away her beloved pot. It was a gift from one of the village women.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Aveline called to him as he started to walk out of the hut.

"I will keep that in mind, Aveline." Ratonhnhaké:ton look into her green eyes he nodded and slightly lifted the pot. He was happy to tease her and he smiled to himself as he turned to leave. The air was cool as he stepped out of the hut. It cooled him down as a fire was slowly burning low in his belly.

The door of the hut opened and Aveline poked her head out of the door. She was angry and amused that he took her pot. He must have been hungry. "Ratonhnhaké:ton! Make sure to bring that back to me!" Ratonhnhaké:ton did not turn as he waved her off. All eyes were on her as they watched her yell at the wolfish Native man. Everyone enjoyed watching the pair.

"_Sorry…" _She apologized to them in Mohawk as she quietly slipped back into the hut and closed the door. She pressed her back against the door as she smiled to herself. Using her hand, she fanned herself in attempt to cool down as she went over to the bed. She removed her clothes and slipped on her nightdress. After washing her face and getting ready for bed. She slipped underneath the cozy fur blankets. With thoughts of Ratonhnhaké:ton on her mind, she went to sleep.

Ratonhnhaké:ton walked into one of the longhouses with the pot in his hand. Teiowí:sonte, Kahionhaténion and Kanen'tó:kon looked at him as he sat down and began to eat the leftover food in the pot. Kanen'tó:kon and Teiowí:sonte sat near the fire, while Kahionhaténion relaxed on a cot near them.

"_I see you decided to claim the food and not the woman."_ Kanen'tó:kon remarked as he watched Ratonhnhaké:ton eat. Teiowí:sonte reached over and took a piece of meat out of the pot as well._ "How was it?"_

"_If this food came from that woman then I should claim her and win both prizes."_ Teiowí:sonte remarked as he chewed.

Kahionhaténion glared at his older brother and turned his back towards the men surrounding the small fire. _"So noisy…" _He grumbled, not interested in conversations about that woman.

"_Be careful, Teiowí:sonte. He wishes for a taste of the cook and not her food." _Kanen'tó:kon watched as Ratonhnhaké:ton stood. He pat Teiowí:sonte's shoulder and smirked at Kanen'tó:kon. He playfully hit Kahionhaténion's turned back as he hopped onto the cot above him.

_"I guess it went well." _Kanen'tó:kon remarked as he looked at his friend.

Ratonhnhaké:ton ignored him as he stretched in the cot. He crossed his stretched legs that slightly hung over the cot. He was sure that Aveline would not enjoy sleeping in such a place. With the work of the day taking a toll on his body, Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly fell asleep with Aveline's food warm in his belly and thoughts of her on his mind.

* * *

How was this chapter? Is the pacing weird? Let me know in a review! Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Please look forward to the next chapter!


	11. Another Day

Ratonhnhaké:ton woke up early with intentions to condition his body and train. However, the stabbing pain that shot up his back and aching muscles opposed his intentions. The long days of physical labor combined with sleeping in a small cot took a toll on his body. Ever since the day that old man gave him a nice room with a bed, Ratonhnhaké:ton found himself looking forward to going back to homestead after finished a mission just so he could go back to a comfortable life, if only for a short while. It was the reason Ratonhnhaké:ton opted to build his own hut with a bed when he returned to the village.

Ratonhnhaké:ton stretched, fighting through the pain as he moved his body. He held back a groan as others were still asleep in their cots and on their mats. He looked at the sleeping faces of his people. Kahionhaténion's face was scrunched into a hard grimace and his arms were folded across his chest. He looked like a ferocious warrior while awake and asleep. His older brother Teiowí:sonte looked relaxed and carefree as he slept on his back. A noise coming from the entrance of the hut caught his attention. A little boy stumbled into the hut. The boy's eyes were closed as he hobbled inside. His eyes were still closed as he slipped onto his mat, next to his father. The boy's father stirred and covered his son with their fur blanket before he went back to his sleep.

Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled to himself. His back ached from sleeping on the cot, but he enjoyed being amongst his people and seeing that they were safe and sound. Ignoring the pain in his back, he hopped out of his cot. He looked down at the pot resting beside the burnt kindling. He wouldn't forget to return the pot to its beautiful owner. Ratonhnhaké:ton picked up the iron pot by the handle and began to walk out of the hut.

Ratonhnhaké:ton felt better as he walked through the village. A few warriors who patrolled the village at night greeted him as they walked past. He looked at the sun peering over the horizon. He was a bit behind on his daily routine. He usually left the village before dawn on days when he wanted to train. Since he was in a bit of pain, he would probably rest today. He wanted to gather a few supplies from his hut and do a bit of work. It would have been nice if he could use this day of rest to lie in his bed.

"_Come and go as you please…"_

Ratonhnhaké:ton remembered the words the woman currently occupying his home told him last night. Those words said by her did very little to ease the worries that came back to him when his hut came into view.

Ratonhnhaké:ton told himself over and over again not to have any sort of feelings for Aveline de Grandpré. She was an assassin and he was not certain of her intentions. He knew that she came here to see Achilles, a renowned assassin in this region, but did not want her to tell his old mentor of his whereabouts. Additionally, if Aveline found that he used to be an assassin, she would definitely feel as he misled her. He wanted to find out everything about Aveline and her past before he would allow her to go. He would only allow her to go after he knew that she was not an enemy. Until then, he wanted to keep a careful watch on her. He did not expect that he would have somehow have feelings for her while considering her a possible enemy. He was in a complicated dilemma.

He placed a hand on the door of his hut and gently pushed. The door seemed to creak louder than usually as he carefully made his way inside. As soon he was safely inside, he placed the pot near the fire pit. The hut was quiet and the woman on his bed was still. He glanced at his bed before he went to his supply table. He remained as quiet as possible as he gathered some things he needed for the day and secured his bow around his body. With the supplies collected, Ratonhnhaké:ton began to walk toward the door. A noise from behind stopped him. Without meaning to, he turned to look at the woman on his bed.

Aveline's long curly brown hair was in a tousled mess and covered her face. She slept on her side, the neckline of her nightdress was loose and revealed a bare shoulder. She sighed again as she moved and snuggled into the soft furs of the blankets. He looked down at the down at the foot peeking out from under the blankets. He remembered watching her like this when he first brought her to village. Back then she would often cry in her sleep and tossed so wild that he feared she would reopen her wound. Looking at her now, Ratonhnhaké:ton believed he were seeing an entirely different woman.

Ratonhnhaké:ton stood at the door of his hut, mesmerized by her beauty. He took a single step towards her. Before he could stop himself, Ratonhnhaké:ton found himself approaching the bed. He slowly crouched down to her level. He carefully covered her with the fur blankets, making sure than his movements would not wake her. Aveline slept so soundly that he wondered if she were truly an assassin. He was sure that she was trained to wake at even the slightest noise. Aveline sighed and turned, her eyes were still closed. Her pink lips peered from behind her long brown hair.

As Ratonhnhaké:ton studied her, he wondered if he should convince her to stay in the village. It was true that he was attracted her. Kanen'tó:kon and his people were very close to convincing him to wed her and keep her in the village. If only things could be so simple.

Ratonhnhaké:ton gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and moved her hair away from her face. It was a gesture he often did when she used to toss and turn in her sleep. He wondered if he should confess his knowledge of the Creed and the reason why he did not want her to leave. He wondered if he should allowed her to leave if she so desired.

When he left the Creed, Ratonhnhaké:ton sought to do everything in his power to protect his village and people. He never considered settling down with anyone or starting his own family. Watching Aveline brought back memories of his old friends at Davenport Homestead. He remembered standing at the alter at Norris and Myriam's wedding. He remembered the day his friends Warren and Prudence gave birth to their first son. Back then, as he watched the young boy grow, he thought about what it would be like to start a family of his own.

In some way, Ratonhnhaké:ton understood what Kanen'tó:kon said about Aveline seeking a new home and new life. In another way, he didn't want to be tied with the Creed and wanted to do everything to protect his people and his village. He wanted to ask her to stay but knew she would fight to leave. Aveline would never stay here and he would not force her. She was so close to him yet so far away. Their paths in life led in opposite directions.

Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly stood, his eyes never leaving Aveline as he attempted to forget his past.

Sooner or later she would leave and he could only hope that they would never cross paths again. Just as Ratonhnhaké:ton drew his hand away from her, the door of the hut suddenly swung open.

"Aveli –!"

Ohkwa:ri' froze when he saw Ratonhnhaké:ton. He quickly closed his mouth shut when Ratonhnhaké:ton gestured for him to be silent. The boy's glance went from Ratonhnhaké:ton to Aveline and back again as he tried to make sense of the situation. He never encountered Ratonhnhaké:ton here before. The two remained still as they watched Aveline stir at the sudden noise and moved around. She turned her back towards Ratonhnhaké:ton and snuggled in the fur blankets. It wasn't long before she went back to sleep.

Ohkwa:ri' felt his mouth go dry as he cowered back in fear. Ratonhnhaké:ton stalked towards him, his eyes pinned directly at the boy as he quickly moved. The boy glanced at Aveline's sleeping form and wondered if he should wake her. He tripped backwards as he left the hut and found himself on the ground. Ratonhnhaké:ton towered over the boy. His glare was so fierce that the boy dared to not speak.

"_Why are you here?"_

Ohkwa:ri' wanted to run away but he could not speak or move. He usually visited Aveline every morning and helped with morning chores before he ran off to play with the other children. He was only a bit earlier than usual but his intentions were still the same.

"_I-I always visit Aveline…"_ Ohkwa:ri' stammered in Mohawk, frightened that he ran in Ratonhnhaké:ton again. He was aware of the rumors that Ratonhnhaké:ton would marry Aveline and was afraid he would be punished by the Native warrior. He knew that there was some relationship between Aveline and Ratonhnhaké:ton but never dared to ask. As long as Ratonhnhaké:ton was away, he believed those rumors were false. He lowered his head, afraid to look him in the eyes.

"_Why?"_ Ratonhnhaké:ton asked as he glared down at the boy, embarrassed that he'd been caught spying on Aveline. He looked the boy up and down. He was aware that Aveline and the boy were close but it bothered him that the boy hardly left her side.

"_I wanted to help her with chores for today and read…" _Ohkwa:ri' mumbled in Mohawk as he avoided Ratonhnhaké:ton gaze. _"I-I'm sorry_…"

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced back at his hut with careful consideration of the woman inside. He understood that Aveline and Ohkwa:ri' were close, however, the boy should be training to be a warrior and learn how to fend for himself. Ratonhnhaké:ton knew that Aveline could not train the boy to use weapons since he kept them from her. Because of him, the assassin Aveline de Grandpré was forced to pick up a pot instead of her blade and a spoon instead of her whip. Soon she would fashion those utensils into weapons as well. Ratonhnhaké:ton smirked at the thought.

Looking down at the boy, Ratonhnhaké:ton recalled the time he had to beg that crazy old man to take him under his wing and train him. Even if he did not voice his gratitude, Ratonhnhaké:ton was grateful to Achilles for being his teacher and a father figure in his life. He was not so stubborn as that old man and would not make the boy beg. He motioned for the boy to stand.

"_Come with me."_ Ratonhnhaké:ton commanded as he turned and walked away.

Ohkwa:ri' slowly stood and hesitated to follow the warrior. He looked back at the hut and as he took a few steps following Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ohkwa:ri' felt as if he should at least greet Aveline before he left. He still did not trust the warrior. If he was not out playing with his friends, he would be by Aveline's side. He did not like that Ratonhnhaké:ton took him away from her but was too afraid to go against him.

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced behind him and saw that the boy was still hesitating. He continued to move forward. After giving the hut a final glance, Ohkwa:ri' caught up to Ratonhnhaké:ton and followed the warrior pass the entrance of the village and into the territory of Kanatahséton.

It was hard to keep up with Ratonhnhaké:ton's pace as Ohkwa:ri' followed the warrior. The boy was nervous as they were trailing further from the village and into unfamiliar territory. After what seemed to be an eternity, Ratonhnhaké:ton stopped and dropped his supplies. He looked down at the boy who fidgeted under his dark gaze. If Ohkwa:ri' were standing in front of Achilles, the boy would tremble like the legs of a newborn fawn. Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed. He would have to start off small. It would be a while before Ohkwa:ri' could run the hidden course he constructed within the woods. The boy had a long way to go.

"_Run until I tell you to stop." _

Aveline de Grandpré woke up to a beautiful sunlight and cool morning air. When she sat up, she noticed that the pot Ratonhnhaké:ton took from her last night was now placed near the fire pit. She smiled and stood. She held the pot and wondered when he came by. She placed the pot on the table next to an array of dirty dishes she would wash today. Aveline was surprised that Ohkwa:ri' hadn't woke her up or stopped by as he usually helped her in the morning. Figuring that he would show up later, Aveline continued her morning routine.

Aveline washed her face, dressed into the garments made of animal hide and braided her curly hair. She tidied the hut and swept the floor. Since Aveline tended to the hut, the place was kept clean and as organized as possible. She fought the urge to straighten Ratonhnhaké:ton's messy supplies as it was not her home. Whenever she used his things, she put them back as they were before. After the hut was as nice and tidy as she could make it, she finally stepped out of the hut with the pile of dishes in her arms.

Aveline walked to the stream. The village was bustling and the smell of smoked meat filled the air. She scolded a group of children that ran pass her as they almost made her drop the dishes. Looking among the group, she did not see Ohkwa:ri'. She walked past a group of women tending the crops and garden. They greeted her with bright smiles before they continued to work.

Aveline had now become a part of the village. When she wasn't helping the village women, she spent her free time teach Ohkwa:ri' and other Native children English. She learned the daily routine of the village and learned how to prepare a few meals. The women who tended to her when she was injured now treated her like family. She learned many things from them and they were there for her when she needed help.

The other women at the stream greeted Aveline as she approached. They were laughing and chatting she they washed everything from clothes to dishes. Aveline washed her dishes and wished she could speak their language. She only understood parts of their conversation. She could only say a few phrases in Mohawk and knew some words. She froze as she looked at the plate Ratonhnhaké:ton used the night before. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered how he ate her food last night. Aveline was happy that he finally ate dinner.

"_That is the face of a woman in love." _Aveline looked up and noticed the women were looking at her. Some of them giggled as they pointed at her. She could not fully understand what they were saying.

"_Me?" _Aveline pointed to herself and the women began to laugh and nod. She wished she understood what they were saying but knew they were talking about her. From what she heard from Kanen'tó:kon, they were probably teasing her about her relationship with Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"_Maybe the village will be blessed with another child." _A woman with a baby secured to her back said as she gently bounced, rocking her sleeping child. She smiled as she looked at Aveline and nodded towards Aveline's belly. _"Maybe more." _Aveline could only grin and nod as she did not fully understand their conversation. She'd gotten used to being teased about Ratonhnhaké:ton and didn't mind it anymore.

After Aveline finished washing the dishes and struggled to make it back to Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut, she was soon dragged out by a few village women. The day passed quickly as Aveline was kept busy with preparing meals, collecting and harvesting various herbs and food and other tasks. When she found she had a break, she would ask someone if they saw Ohkwa:ri'. She was a bit worried that he hadn't shown up to greet her for the entire day. It was very unlike him and she missed seeing his bright smile. She became quite worried as she walked back to the hut with ingredients for dinner.

"Aveline."

"Hello, Kanen'tó:kon." Aveline smiled and greeted her ally as he approached her. Ever since Kanen'tó:kon agreed to her request that he returned her weapon if necessary, the two came to a understanding. Kanen'tó:kon also began to trust Aveline as she made friends within the village and became a mother figure to Ohkwa:ri'. "How are you?"

"I am well, Aveline." He curiously looked down at her basket of ingredients. "It seems you will preparing dinner again. What will you make tonight?"

"_O__nénhsto," _Aveline replied with a bright smile as she lifted the basket in her arms. She learned how to make the corn soup from the village women today and wanted to make it tonight for dinner. As soon as she was well enough to move around, Aveline wanted to cook and fend for herself. Aveline loved cooking for herself and Ohkwa:ri'. She learned quickly as she shadowed the village women throughout the day. They were also eager to help her. "Would you like to join Ohkwa:ri' and I for dinner?"

"No but thank you for the offer." Kanen'tó:kon was curious to see how Aveline's food tasted but didn't want to disturb the small family growing in Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut. He was quietly rooting for Ratonhnhaké:ton to admit his feelings to Aveline and was happy to see his friend return with to the longhouse with Aveline's food. It was only a matter of time before they shared dinner together. "You should prepare enough food for Ratonhnhaké:ton as well. He will probably return to the village with Ohkwa:ri'."

"Ratonhnhaké:ton is with Ohkwa:ri'?" Aveline questioned as she and Kanen'tó:kon started walked towards the hut. She was a bit nervous about this but somehow felt that Ohkwa:ri' was left in good hands. Althought she did not want to admit it, Aveline somehow trusted Ratonhnhaké:ton and was beginning to grow fond of him. "Why?"

"I am not sure." Kanen'tó:kon did not know for certain why Ratonhnhaké:ton suddenly decided to take the boy with him when he left the village this morning. As he watched them walk out of the village, he could somewhat get a sense that Ratonhnhaké:ton was taking the boy under his wing. If that were the case, he hoped Ratonhnhaké:ton would go easy on the boy as to not anger Aveline. "They should arrive soon."

Aveline could not ask another question as a group of men approached Kanen'tó:kon. He waved goodbye to her as he scurried off with them, leaving her alone at the front door of the hut.

Aveline de Grandpré sighed as she stepped into Ratonhnhaké:ton's home. She placed the ingredients for dinner on the table, happy that she collected enough food for three. She started a fire in the pit in the center of the hut. She hummed to herself as she prepared her ingredients. It was not long before the aroma of meat filled the hut. She stirred the corn soup, adding spices and herbs as needed to enhance the flavor. She was tasting the soup for a final time when the door slowly opened.

Ohkwa:ri' trudged in the hut, his arms dangled limply in front of him as he walked. His hand was tightly wound in a bandage. Aveline stood, a bit worried about the boy's condition. Ratonhnhaké:ton entered just as she approached the boy and held him in her warm embrace. She looked down at the bandaged hand and noticed how the tips of his fingers were bright red and a bit swollen.

"What happened to you, Ohkwa:ri'?" Aveline asked as she held the boy's face in her hands and smoothed back his dark hair. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine." Ohkwa:ri' mumbled as he took a place around the fire. Ratonhnhaké:ton ordered him to eat and get some rest because he had to wake up early tomorrow to train again. His back, arms, and hands hurt from shooting arrows all day. His legs hurt from running a course in the woods. He fell more times than he could count and he was still forced to keep going after a brief break. All Ohkwa:ri' wanted to do was sleep. He didn't even have an appetite to eat dinner. He closed his eyes and nearly tipped over as he was starting to sleep. He swayed, waking up briefly only to fall asleep again

Aveline did not like seeing Ohkwa:ri' in this condition. Usually the boy would smile and ask her to read to him or run and play with the other children after eating. She knew the boy needed to be trained by someone. She only had an idea that some of the older boy's were instructed by men on how to fight and shoot arrows. She even saw Ohkwa:ri' learning how to properly use the bow and arrow with some other children a few times. He, however, did not return to her like this. Anger flashed in Aveline's green eyes as she looked at Ratonhnhaké:ton. He turned his back towards her and started to leave the hut.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Ratonhnhaké:ton only wanted to escort the boy back to Aveline. He did not come to fight with her. He spent his entire day of rest training someone. That took energy out of both the instructor and the pupil. Not only that, Ohkwa:ri' gave him more grief as he was a bit younger than most kids that began to train. It would take a lot of work but he was willing to spend time training the boy. Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't help that he took some harsh cues of training from his old instructor. If it were up to him, Ohkwa:ri' would probably be sleeping in the woods tonight. She should be happy that he came back hardly harmed at all. He turned to face Aveline, ignoring her fierce glare.

"Stay for dinner."

Both Ratonhnhaké:ton and Aveline looked down as Ohkwa:ri' went to the floor and curled into a ball. The sound of his light snores filled the hut. Ratonhnhaké:ton walked towards the boy and easily picked his small form off the floor of the hut. Aveline watched in silence as Ratonhnhaké:ton carried the boy in his strong arms. She was shocked that he was so endearing towards Ohkwa:ri'. The anger in her eyes disappeared as she watched him. Her heart softened as she remembered that Ohkwa:ri' tragically lost his parents. She felt as if she could relate as she was raised by a stepmother for most of her life. As Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to face her, he noticed the single tear that fell down her cheek. Aveline wiped the tear quickly as looked away from them. Ratonhnhaké:ton studied her carefully, wanting to know what made her cry. It seemed as if she became a mother to the boy.

"I will return soon."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Please leave a review!


	12. Chasing the Wind

Kahionhaténion did not hide the look of his disgust on his face as he watched Ratonhnhaké:ton enter the longhouse with the orphan boy in his arms. He frowned as he watched him gently place the boy on the cot behind him. It was the place where Kahionhaténion usually slept. Ratonhnhaké:ton ignored disapproving looks from Kahionhaténion and others as he covered the boy with a fur blanket. Kahionhaténion looked at the boy sleeping on his bed and glanced up at Ratonhnhaké:ton. His eyes followed him as he watched Ratonhnhaké:ton take a place across from him. Ratonhnhaké:ton propped his arms on his legs and stared into the flames between them.

"_I knew this would happen." _Kahionhaténion stated as he continued to sharpen his dagger. He kept his voice low as he did not want to disturb the people around him or wake the sleeping boy. At night, the adults were careful to keep their voices low because most of the children were sleeping on mats on the floor, or in cots with their parents. _"He is lucky to have a man like you raise him."_

"_I didn't say I would raise the boy, Kahionhaténion."_ Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced up at a mother and child resting on a cot together. They giggled to themselves as they sang a song. Ratonhnhaké:ton's mind wandered back to the moment when Aveline and the boy were playing in the hut. Thinking of Aveline again, he wondered what he did to make her cry.

"_That woman cannot raise the boy alone, Ratonhnhaké:ton." _Kahionhaténion glanced up at Ratonhnhaké:ton. The flames reflected in his dark eyes as he kept his steady gaze on the man sitting across from him. _"She is a mother to the boy now and I heard you started to train him."_

"_The boy should learn how to take care of himself." _Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't feel as if he should defend his actions. _"He should not run behind a woman who is learning to cook and clean. He needs to be a man." _

"_She is learning to cook and clean, but she is not a normal woman." _Kahionhaténion did not see what happened the night he encountered Aveline and the convoy of soldiers. He only saw the bloody aftermath. Kahionhaténion was stunned that one woman killed so many soldiers by herself. Aveline de Grandpré was not a normal woman_. "She is a warrior. She could train him herself." _

"_It would be a risk if we returned her weapons." _Ratonhnhaké:ton crossed his arms and glared at the warrior.

"_Then let her go." _Kahionhaténion pressed as he lifted his arm with his dagger in hand. He waved it in the air as he spoke. He caught the attention of a few people as they watched him. _"She lives! The debt has been repaid! I am sure her husband is looking for her now." _

"_She is not married." _

"_She belongs to someone else, Ratonhnhaké:ton. She said it herself!" _Kahionhaténion exclaimed.

Okwa:ri' began to stir. The warriors fell silent as they watched the boy toss and turn on the cot. After a few moments, the boy fell back into a deep slumber. Kahionhaténion shook his head as he lifted his dagger. He studied it carefully to make sure it was sharpened well. Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced at Okwa:ri' to make sure he was sleeping_. "If you are going to keep that woman here, you should at least tell us your reason."_

"_She does not want to stay here," _Ratonhnhaké:ton responded quickly, not wanting to have this conversation again. Things with Aveline would only get more complicated if he revealed his knowledge to her. If she ever found out about his past, he was sure she would have a multitude of questions that he did not want to answer. "_When we return, I will allow her to leave the village."_

"_Did you ask her if she wants to stay?" _

"_No."_

"_Then you do not know," _Kahionhaténion countered, his voice rising as he glared at Ratonhnhaké:ton. _"I do not trust her."_

"_As you should, brother." _Ratonhnhaké:ton crossed his arms as he glared at the warrior. He didn't trust Aveline either, but he was sure that killing him was never part of her intentions. He assumed her journey to the North was so she could seek counsel from his former mentor, Achilles. He already gave Kahionhaténion permission to kill Aveline if she decided to escape the village again. If Ohkwa:ri' didn't run to tell him that Aveline escaped, Kahionhaténion would have surely sliced her throat without a moment's hesitation.

"_I_ _can accept you raising the boy." _Kahionhaténion held up his dagger and pointed it at Ratonhnhaké:ton. _"However, I cannot accept that woman." _

Ratonhnhaké:ton's jaw tensed as he eyed the dagger pointed towards him. He glanced at Kahionhaténion and resisted the strong urge to crack his neck. He did not know why he felt the instinctual need to fight. Kahionhaténion was right. Aveline de Grandpré was not accepted in his village. He told her that she would be free to leave when he returned. He could not delay his journey any longer. If Aveline wanted to leave, he would let her. He would have to leave without the blessing of the Clan Mother.

"_That woman is an outsider and a threat to our village." _Kahionhaténion broke their gaze and lowered his voice as he did not want to draw attention any further. He continued to sharpen his dagger. _"I fear you have forgotten about your people, Ratonhnhaké:ton." _

Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kahionhaténion had a difficult relationship that usually resulted in a quarrel. The pair always took opposite stances when it came to resolving an issue. It was Kahionhaténion who urged them to leave Aveline in the snow that night. It was Teiowí:sonte who stood between them and sided with Ratonhnhaké:ton and pressed that everyone should be escorted to safety. Kahionhaténion felt betrayed that his older brother sided with Ratonhnhaké:ton, but he trusted his decision. He watched Ratonhnhaké:ton trek through the snow with Aveline safe in his arms the entire way back to the village. Kahionhaténion wondered why Ratonhnhaké:ton was so attached to woman he'd never met before.

"_You have feelings for that woman, then?" _Kahionhaténion asked as he eyed the sharp tip of the blade.

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced at him, his dark eyes narrowed at Kahionhaténion._"Will you still make an attempt on her life if I say yes?" _

Kahionhaténion never broke their gaze as he leaned closer to the fire. If he moved any closer, the flames would have lashed his face. _"I will do what I must to protect my village and my people!" _He pointed his dagger towards Ratonhnhaké:ton and slowly moved back, away from flames. _"You've abandoned us before." _He gazed at the face of the orphan boy sleeping on his cot. He turned to face Ratonhnhaké:ton and continued to sharpen his dagger. He shook his head. _"Do not leave us again." _

Ratonhnhaké:ton stood and began to walk out of the entrance of the longhouse.

"_Could you take her life you found out that she was an enemy?" _Kahionhaténion questioned as he stood up. He looked down at the boy sleeping on his cot. Since Ratonhnhaké:ton began to train him, he made sure that Okwa:ri' would be a part of the next generation of warriors that would protect this village. He would not allow that woman to lead Ratonhnhaké:ton astray and take away imperative assets to the was becoming his weakness. _"If you cannot, I certainly will." _

Ratonhnhaké:ton stopped walking and glanced behind at the Native warrior standing near Okwa:ri'. He could feel Kahionhaténion fierce gaze fixated on his back. He continued to walk out of the longhouse and back to his hut.

As he walked, he remembered the look on Aveline's face as she watched him carry the boy. He remembered how she wiped the tears as she turned away from him. Ratonhnhaké:ton pondered Kahionhaténion's questions. He would admit he held some sort of feelings for Aveline. At first, he wanted to care for her when he discovered that she was a member of the Creed. Over time, those feelings moved from those caring for a former brother out of obligation towards something different.

Ratonhnhaké:ton slowed his steps when he heard howls into the distance. He looked at the crescent moon glowing in the dark night sky. The air was frigid and thin blankets of snow covered the ground. A light gust of wind brushed the exposed skin on his chest and arms. He sighed as he continued to walk towards his hut. He didn't know what to expect in the future and he didn't want to find out.

He spotted a figure standing near the door of his hut, their notice fixed on the luminous moon. His steps slowed as he noticed that she was again wrapped up in one of his fur blankets, protecting herself from the cold wind. The fur blanket draped over her shoulders and nearly brushed the snow-covered earth. When she turned around to go back inside the hut, she saw him as well.

Aveline remained still as Ratonhnhaké:ton approached her. Her light brown skin glowed under the rays of the moon. Her curly brown hair fell around her shoulders and cascaded over the furs. She licked her full lips as she lowered her gaze. His gaze went from her mystifying green eyes down to her full lips. His eyes traced down the entire length of her figure. Ratonhnhaké:ton wondered what she would look like under the moon without the blanket and without clothes.

"How is Okwa:ri'?" Her voice was low as she spoke.

"He is sleeping. He will recover soon." Ratonhnhaké:ton answered as he approached her. He pushed open the door of his hut and motioned for Aveline to step inside.

Aveline hesitated for a moment but wordlessly slipped past the wolfish Native warrior and stepped back into the inviting warm of his hut. Once inside, she removed the blanket and tossed it on the bed. She turned to look at Ratonhnhaké:ton. She forced a smile but could not hide the color drained from her face. "Sit."

Using a cloth, she carefully picked up the pot of soup keeping warm near the fire. Ratonhnhaké:ton sat near the fire and watched as she placed the pot on the table near a small pile of dishes. The sound the wood cracking in the fire filled the hut. Aveline kept her back towards him and silently ladled soup in two bowls. She picked up the bowls and handled one to him. Wordlessly, they began to eat.

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced at her but she was looking into the fire. She looked weathered and torn. Her green eyes were slightly watered and it looked as if she would cry at any moment. They finished their soup in silence.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton…" The way she said his name stirred something within him. Her voice was low and so soft that it was almost a whisper. "When I leave this place…" She paused again and blinked back her tears. "Will you take care of Okwa:ri' for me?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton pressed the bowl against his lips and quickly finished the last of his soup. He gazed at the flames of the fire pit as he chewed. It was not a difficult request. Okwa:ri' would always be cared for in this village. He would be a fine warrior one day and he would learn a lot as he trained with his brothers.

"Does Okwa:ri' know that you plan to leave him here?"

"I'm not trying to leave him," Aveline shook her head as she continued to wipe her tears. She wanted to take Okwa:ri' with her but felt as if he were better protected if he remained in the village. A man that would do anything to have her was hot on her trail and she did not want to put Okwa:ri' in any danger. "I want to stay with him but –." Aveline stopped when Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to face her. She bit her bottom lip when she realized what slipped from her lips. "Okwa:ri' should be in a place where he would be better protected. I don't know what I'd do if anything happens to him."

Ratonhnhaké:ton placed his bowl beside him and stared into the fire. Okwa:ri' would always have a place here in the village but Ratonhnhaké:ton questioned if he would actually stay here without Aveline.

"I always knew I would have to face this," Aveline could no longer hold back her tears. She wiped them as fell down her cheeks. "I just didn't think I'd be this hard."

Ratonhnhaké:ton watched her wipe the tears. He didn't know how to react. He stood and sat beside her. Since he could not look at the woman crying beside him, he looked straight into the fire. He never encountered a situation like this before and did not know what to do. He crossed his arms as he thought of the words to say that would comfort her. "Okwa:ri' is a strong boy." He sighed and prayed that the spirits guide him with words to tell her. "I lost my mother when I was around his age. He will be fine."

Aveline turned to look at Ratonhnhaké:ton. Her eyes traced the square jaw of his masculine profile. She looked at his furrowed brows and leaned forward to gaze into his dark eyes. The dark tanned skin of his bare chest and arms glowed in the light of the fire. She gently touched his forearm and placed her hand over his. Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to face her but did not make an attempt to move.

"He will be cared for when you leave." He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. His gaze went from her eyes down to her full, pink lips and back up again. "I will make sure of it."

Tears well in Aveline's eyes as she moved closer to him. Her vision blurred as she could barely see his face. She could not have it. No matter how much she desired it, she could never have what was in front of her. Aveline wanted to do everything to protect Okwa:ri' and this village. She had no choice but to leave them in peace. She did not belong here.

Ratonhnhaké:ton continued to stroke her cheek as he moved closer to her. His hand found the small of her back and he slightly pressed her forward. He continued to wipe her tears as they both drew closer towards each other. All his worries were pushed aside as he held her in his arms. Here in this moment, he felt as if he could lose himself. He wanted to move wherever the wind took him. For a second, he felt as if he could let go and chase after what he wanted. He ran his fingers through her curly hair and gazed into eyes her.

"_Stay with me."_

Before he could move to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him closer to him and wiped the tear. As Ratonhnhaké:ton held the weeping woman in his arm, that wind he wanted to chase stopped. It was for the best.

"Hold me, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and most importantly leave a review! I want to know what you guys think! Thank you so much for reading and please look forward to the next chapter!


	13. A Charming Union

He could certainly get used to waking up like this.

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked down at the mess of curly waves covering his chest and tickling his nose. Waking up smelling the fragrant scent of her hair was a great way to start another busy day. The warmth that built between them under the fur blankets felt better than any fire he made during this cold winter. He listened to the soft snores beside him. Aveline was still sleeping.

He thought it was be an uncomfortable night, but he felt refreshed and ready to start a new day. He missed sleeping in his own bed but felt comfortable sleeping next to her. He stealthy sneaked out of bed, careful not to disturb her. He covered Aveline with the fur blankets and moved her curly hair away from her face. She stirred for a moment, turning to a more comfortable position before she fell back into a deep slumber. Ratonhnhaké:ton stretched and cracked his neck before he slipped on his boots and gathered the supplies he would need for the day. He paused for a moment and turned to look at the woman sleeping on his bed.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was a bit surprised at Aveline request for him to hold her. As soon as she asked him, they both continued to get ready for bed. Ratonhnhaké:ton kept his back turned as Aveline changed her clothes and Aveline kept her back turned as he quickly washed himself. Aveline was more embarrassed than he was but she remained quiet as he slipped beside her under the blankets. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, she fell asleep. She even began to snore at one point.

Ratonhnhaké:ton cleaned up the charred wood from the night before and quickly started the pit fire. He made sure the fire was burning brightly before he slipped out of the hut and went to stream to wash his face and body. He had a habit of waking up at dawn, before the rest of the villagers would start their day. He walked to the longhouse where he left Okwa:ri'. To his surprise, the boy was already awake along with Kahionhaténion and was already walking towards him.

"_You're up early. I thought sure you'd be too tired to do anything today." _

Ratonhnhaké:ton glared at Kahionhaténion as Okwa:ri' approached him. He gave the boy some dried meat and fruits. Okwa:ri' didn't eat dinner last night and he was sure the boy would be hungry. _"Eat. You'll need your strength." _

"_Save some for yourself as well, Ratonhnhaké:ton." _Kahionhaténion chuckled as pat his Native brother on his shoulder. He continued to walk pass him, off to continue his morning routine of inspect the outskirts of the territory of their village._ "I'm sure you'll need it."_

Okwa:ri' was confused but he was too tired to ask any questions. He munched on his breakfast as he followed Ratonhnhaké:ton to the target posts on the other side of the village. He watched as Ratonhnhaké:ton string a bow and prepare a few arrows.

"_We'll give your body a rest today and train with your bow." _Okwa:ri' watched as Ratonhnhaké:ton skillful worked on the bow and made sure it was in a good condition. _"Shoot until I tell you to stop." _

A few knocks on the door woke Aveline up from her peaceful sleep. She peeked open an eye and sat up. Ratonhnhaké:ton was gone and she was alone. She turned her attention to the door and wondered if it were Okwa:ri'. But usually Okwa:ri' would never knock and just enter. He consider Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut to be his home. She smiled when she noticed the fire pit burned brightly. A nice warmth spread throughout the entire hut.

"Just a moment!'

Aveline sat up and quickly washed her face with the water from the basin. She quickly dried her face and draped a fur blanket around her shoulders. After she was ready, she opened the door to hut.

"Yes…?"

Aveline recognized seeing the young woman around the village. She looked surprised as she'd never spoken with the woman before. The woman looked so nervous as she kept looking at the ground. Aveline couldn't speak Mohawk unless it had something to do with Okwa:ri' and asking where he'd run off to.

"_Do you need something?" _Aveline smiled sweetly as she invited the young woman inside the hut to get away from the cold draft coming from outside. _"What is your name?"_

"_My name is Tsi'tenha," _the woman replied with a low voice.

"_Tsi'tenha?"_

The young woman nodded and smiled. Her nervousness began to melt away. _"I have to ask you something."_

Aveline understood very little Mohawk but nodded for the woman to continue. This would be a perfect time to have Okwa:ri' around as her little interpreter.

"_I-I heard that you shared your bed with Ratonhnhaké:ton last night," _the young woman pointed to the bed. Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she continued. _"I was worried because I thought Teiowi:sonte would win your heart, but I am happy that you will marry Ratonhnhaké:ton instead." _

Aveline recognized that names of Ratonhnhaké:ton and Teiowi:sonte. She also understood a few words here and there. The woman grabbed her hands as she smiled and gazed into her eyes. _"I have strong feelings for Teiowi:sonte. If you could speak with him for me…I want to tell him." _

Aveline had no idea about what Tsi'tenha said or what she was talking about. Aveline wanted to answer her but did not understand. _"I do not understand…" _

Tsi'tenha looked around as she tried to think of a way to communicate with her. She'd always had feelings for Teiowi:sonte but was so shy that she could not speak with him. Even if she did speak with him, she was sure that he would choose another woman. Tsi'tenha wanted to tell him her feelings but she could not tell the other young women in fear they would be jealous of her. She wanted him to finally notice her and she wanted to ask for Aveline's help.

"_Ratonhnhaké:ton." _Tsi'tenha gently took Aveline's hand and moved it over her own heart. Aveline looked at bit confused as the woman pressed her hand against her own chest. Slowly, she was starting to understand. _"Ratonhnhaké:ton." _

Aveline watched as the girl place her hand on her chest, over her heart. _"Teiowi:sonte." _

Tsi'tenha touched Aveline's hand. _"Ratonhnhaké:ton." _Then her own hand that covered her chest. _"Teiowi:sonte."_

Aveline de Grandpré smiled as she watched the girl. She nodded her head as she understood what she was saying. "You like Teiowi:sonte?"

Tsi'tenha nodded as she smiled. _"I want to tell him my feelings." _

"But he's only been looking at me," Aveline mumbled to herself as she scoffed. She sighed as she looked at the nervous young women. The woman was pretty and had round dark eyes and soft features. Three long braids were held together in a tie and went down her back. The woman seemed to be a sweet person with a kind heart. She nodded as she smiled, "I will help you."

Aveline stood up and began to get ready to go out. _"Have you seen Okwa:ri'?" _

"_Okwa:ri' is practicing with some of the warriors," _Tsi'tenha also stood as she watched Aveline get ready, _"I will show you to him." _

Tsi'tenha was nervous as she walked in front of Aveline. Her long raven braids bounced behind her. At one point, Aveline heard her give a nervous squeal. Aveline smiled to herself and felt a bit jealous of the young woman. Aveline never felt giddy over a man. Aveline was too busy training to ever be courted. She was trained to stalk, seduce, and kill her enemies. She killed most men she encountered and she would give anything to run away from the vile looks men would give her as she walked the streets of New Orleans. Even the beast that wanted to own her was an enemy who wanted to court her. Aveline was forced to leave the only man she'd ever felt something for. She could never be with Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"_There they are!" _Tsi'tenha voice turned into a hushed whisper and her steps slowed.

Okwa:ri' was shooting arrows with Ratonhnhaké:ton at his side, giving him some direction. Aveline watched as Ratonhnhaké:ton stalked around Okwa:ri' like a wolf. His brows were furrowed as he focused on the boy's form and precision. Teiowi:sonte, Kahionhaténion, and other warriors were gathered at the target posts as well.

"I'll talk to him for you," Aveline watched as Tsi'tenha smiled and nodded her head.

"_Thank you, Aveline." _

As Tsi'tenha ran off, Aveline approached Ratonhnhaké:ton and Okwa:ri'. She wanted to check on him first before she spoke with Teiowi:sonte. She still didn't know what to say to him but she hoped that he would listen to her.

"Okwa:ri'."

As soon as his name was called, Okwa:ri' stopped and ran towards Aveline. His smile was bright and he nearly forgot that a scary wolf had been hounding him for the entire morning. Kahionhaténion and Teiowi:sonte noticed Aveline as well. Kahionhaténion ignored her and continue to train another young warrior while Teiowi:sonte began to approach her. She, however, had her attention focused on Okwa:ri'.

"Okwa:ri'!" Okwa:ri' froze when Ratonhnhaké:ton barked his name. He slowly turned back around and as he trekked back to his place near his mentor. He snuck glances back at Aveline, but kept his face forward as he prepared to shoot another arrow.

Aveline scoffed when Ratonhnhaké:ton turned around to glare at her as she approached them. "You don't have to be so rough, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Aveline whispered as she looked down at Okwa:ri'. She resisted the urge to smooth back the boy's dark hair. She looked at his fingers. They were red and he could barely move his hand. "Could you ease off him a bit? He's just a child."

"Do not worry yourself, Aveline." Ratonhnhaké:ton kept his focus on Okwa:ri' as he spoke. Training was a way to practice living. If he missed a target, he could risk losing his life. "You are distracting him."

"I am sorry for distracting him, but at least give him a little break." Aveline remained patient as she gently pressed Ratonhnhaké:ton. Aveline understood the importance of training, but she felt as if Okwa:ri' was too young to endure such rigors. "Please, Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to face Aveline. His gaze was cold but, looking at her melted his hard exterior. He gazed into her green eyes and remembered how she looked sleeping peacefully in his arms the night before. He wanted to hit himself for allowing this woman to make him so weak, "He will have a break soon."

Aveline smiled to herself and was happy that she was finally able to wear him down a little. She looked worriedly at Okwa:ri' but did not disturb them. As she started to back away from them, she nearly ran into Teiowi:sonte. He smiled and held her so she wouldn't fall. Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed them. It was hard for him to keep his focus on the boy as he watched them laughing and talking.

"You should practice while you are here ,Aveline," Teiowi:sonte smiled as he held up his bow. "If you want, I could teach you."

Aveline nodded as she took a place in front of a target post. With Teiowi:sonte's guidance, she placed the arrow on the bow and corrected her form. She didn't notice how close he was standing as she was focused on learning a new weapon. Aveline did notice the heat she felt from Ratonhnhaké:ton's burning glare. She smirked to herself as she shot the arrow. Although she missed, she continued to prepare another arrow.

"Teiowi:sonte."

"Yes, Aveline?" He responded as he continued to correct her form.

"I have a friend named Tsi'tenha that wants to speak with you." Aveline continued as Teiowi:sonte stood behind her and helped guide the string back. After her form was decent, he stepped away so she could discharge the arrow. She missed again.

"Tsi'tenha?" Teiowi:sonte questioned. "Why would she want to talk to me?"

"Why don't you go ask her for yourself?" Aveline put the bow down as she looked at Teiowi:sonte. She didn't want to embarrass herself and miss the target again. "Aren't you curious to know what she wants?"

"I am," Teiowi:sonte smiled. There was a sad twinkle in his dark eyes as he looked at her but there was still a smile on his lips. He crossed his arms as he stood in front of her. "First, I want to know what you want."

"What I want?"

Teiowi:sonte glanced at Ratonhnhaké:ton. He knew he'd lost her as soon as he witnessed Ratonhnhaké:ton carrying Aveline back to the village the night they encountered the convoy. After he heard the rumor that they'd shared a bed, he knew that the fight was over. "You have feelings for Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

Aveline was surprised at the question but felt he deserved an honest answer. She did have something for him but she would never pursue them. This village was not her home and she could never be with Ratonhnhaké:ton. She fidgeted with the bow in her hand. "I do."

Teiowi:sonte laughed. He was grateful that she was honest with him but did not like the feeling of losing.

"I do, but –"

Teiowi:sonte held up his hands, not wanting her to continue. "Then there is nothing more to say. Accept your feelings, Aveline. While you accept your feelings," Teiowi:sonte began to walk away from her and placed a hand on his chest, "I will go and speak with Tsi'tenha."

Aveline smiled as she watched him go off to see her. She turned to see Kahionhaténion. He greeted her with his familiar glare and continued to walk away. She'd gotten so used to it that it didn't bother her anymore. If he smiled, the world would have probably ended. She and Kahionhaténion would probably never get along and Aveline did her best to avoid him.

"What did you talk about?"

Aveline looked up at the wolfish Native warrior stalking behind her. She looked him up and down. "Nothing." Her green eyes glanced behind Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Where is Okwa:ri'?"

"I sent him to get a salve for his hands." Ratonhnhaké:ton looked down at the bow in her hands and witnessed her missing streak during her practice with Teiowi:sonte. He took the bow from her hands and stood behind her. Although he kept a good distance away from her, he could still smell the scent of the herbs she used to wash her hair and body. "Hold it like this." He showed her the correct position and made sure her form was perfect. "Good. Breathe in when you draw the bow."

Ratonhnhaké:ton grabbed an arrow from the quiver on his side and stood behind her as guided her hands to properly set it in the bow. "Breathe out as you set the arrow." He was not used to her hair being tamed in a single braid. He preferred seeing her wild, curly hair in its natural state. He placed her arms in the proper position while holding the bow. She held back a yelp as he grabbed her waist and made her straightened her back. "Keep your form."

Aveline's heart thumped wildly in her chest as the wolf continued to stalk around her, making sure that everything about her form and posture was nothing less than perfect. She bit her full bottom lip as she felt his hardened body perfectly form behind hers. Aveline remembered how she felt so warm and protected as she drifted asleep in his powerful arms. He was careful to keep enough space between them, but she couldn't help feel him against her under the fur blankets.

"As you pull..." Ratonhnhaké:ton took her hand and guided her to pulled back on the string. He looked down at the soft light brown flesh on her neck. He looked lower and noticed that her clothes made of animal hide and furs covered her chest. He preferred seeing her in her nightdress and wanted to see her in nothing all. "Breathe in."

Aveline slowly inhaled as she focused on the target post a far distance away. She was surrounded by his scent just like last night. It was intoxicating. She ignored the growing warmth between her legs as she aimed.

"Shoot."

On command, Aveline exhale and released the arrow. It was not that close to the middle of the target, but she was happy that she hit it this time. Ratonhnhaké:ton felt satisfied as he stepped away from Aveline. She turned to him and smiled.

"You are a great teacher, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

He took the bow from her hands and looked at the weapon. "I am afraid that I am teaching the wrong person."

"You think I may try to leave again?" She questioned as she looked as he began to unstring the bow. "You still don't trust me?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked into the distance. He noticed that Kahionhaténion had been staring at them since he started teaching her. He looked straight at him as he finished unstring the bow. Aveline glanced at Kahionhaténion and back to Ratonhnhaké:ton. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that she somehow was in the middle of it. She had to get out of this place quickly. It was starting to become dangerous here as well.

"No." Ratonhnhaké:ton placed the bow on the ground as he looked at Aveline. He could see Okwa:ri' approaching them. "I do not trust myself."

"Yourself…?" Aveline questioned as she looked into Ratonhnhaké:ton's dark eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Okwa:ri' ran up to them with the salve in his hands. Someone already coated his hands with the ointment and he carried the rest to him.

"What is it?"

"Oiá:ner wants to speak with you." Okwa:ri' gaze went from Ratonhnhaké:ton to Aveline as he handled him the tin of salve. "Both of you."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please favorite, follow, and leave a review! Please look forward to the next chapter~


	14. Drifting Apart

Aveline de Grandpré knew that something was wrong. As soon as Ratonhnhaké:ton learned that Oiá:ner called for him, his demeanor changed so quickly that it frightened her. Although he remained calm as he instructed Okwa:ri' to practice shooting arrows at the target posts, Aveline could tell that something bothered him. She followed Ratonhnhaké:ton as he marched towards the direction of the Clan Mother. She'd never met the Clan Mother and only saw her in passing. The Clan Mother did not look like a friendly woman and she wanted to avoid anyone that did not approach her warmly. Whenever she started to believe that she was starting to assimilate in the village, a nasty look from some of the Natives quickly reminded her that she did not belong here. She only went where she was wanted and only spoke with those greeted her with open arms.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." He stopped walking and turned to face her. The look in his dark eyes sent a shiver down her spine. She'd never seen him so angry. When she first laid eyes on him, Aveline knew that Ratonhnhaké:ton was a dangerous man. Standing in front of him now, she questioned if she he was same man that held her so tenderly the night before. She hesitated to speak under his cold glare. "Is there something wrong, Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton stared into her green eyes as he approached her. Ratonhnhaké:ton felt a disturbance in his spirit that caused his body to feel weak. He was standing strong, but his legs threatened to cave beneath him. He took her hand. Aveline was surprised at the gesture but followed him as he continued to move forward. She looked down at their clasping hands. His large hand felt rough but incredibly warm. A few people that spotted them whispered as they passed. Ratonhnhaké:ton ignored their curious glances and did not release her hand even when they entered the longhouse.

Oiá:ner sat in front of the fire with her legs crossed and her staff resting in her lap. She eyed them as they walked into the longhouse. The light from fire revealed the wrinkles covering her leathery skin. Her face was fixed into a hardened frown. Her dark, beady eyes glanced down at their intertwined hands. She held up her staff and motioned for them to sit.

When Aveline stepped forward, Ratonhnhaké:ton tightened the grip on her hand, forcing her to stay next to him. Aveline glared at him and wanted to protest. His menacing, dark glare was fixed on the Clan Mother. Looking into his eyes, she knew it would be unwise to go against him now. She didn't attempt to pull away from him.

"_What is it Oiá:ner?" _Ratonhnhaké:ton called as he kept his distance from the elderly woman. _"Are you giving me permission to leave the village?"_

"_Ówera." _The Clan Mother called, ignoring Ratonhnhaké:ton as she kept her focus on Aveline.

Aveline looked at Oiá:ner. She did not understand what the woman said, but her dark eyes were filled with worry._ "Ówera,_ _you will need to stay strong." _

Ratonhnhaké:ton held on tight to Aveline's hand and moved to stand in front of her. Nothing good ever came from her spiritual premonitions. He didn't want to get Aveline involved in whatever would happen in the future.

"_Leave her out of this." _His voice was low as he kept his gaze steady on the Clan Mother. He would protect Aveline just as his mother tried to protect him. _"She has nothing to do with this." _

"_You will need to find the strength to guide him and make him whole again." _Oiá:ner ignored him as she continued. _"You have to find the power to bring him back."_

"_I said stop." _

Aveline did not understand her words but was so entranced that she could not hear Ratonhnhaké:ton. She held on tight to his hand as she stared into the eyes of the elderly woman.

"_Without you," _Oiá:ner shook her head_, "his soul will be lost forever." _

"_That's enough!" _Ratonhnhaké:ton barked as he took a threatening step towards her. His dark eyes flashed to a hue of crystal blue. The atmosphere in the longhouse shifted as the mystical wolf spirits stalked around them. Just as quickly as they appeared, the shadowy spirits were gone in a flash. The spirits were there for only a moment, but Oiá:ner saw them. She still felt the presence of the wolf spirits and knew they were still prowling around their master, ready for his command to attack. As Oiá:ner watched him, she regretted the day she convinced him to seek the strength of the spirits.

After Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to the village after being gone for so many years, she sent him to go and consume the bark of the Great Red Willow tree. She wanted to test the boundaries of his loyalty and see if his spirit was as strong as she'd believed it to be. She was relieved when Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to her unscathed. Not only did he receive the power of one the most formidable spirits, but he also inherited his own pack as well. Although the spirits accepted him and allowed him to borrow their powers, she knew that his soul was lost. Looking at him now, she knew she made a grave mistake.

"_What will happen?"_

"_I do not know, Ratonhnhaké:ton."_ Oiá:ner frowned as she look at him. She did not know what would happen. She could only tell him what the spirits warned her. _"Look to Ówera."_

"_I will look to no one." _

"_Your spirits are bound." _Oiá:ner shook her head as she looked at Aveline. She hoped that her words would reach her. _"You cannot change your fate, Ratonhnhaké:ton." _

Ratonhnhaké:ton held on so tightly to Aveline's hand that he was beginning to hurt her. With Aveline helplessly dragging behind him, he left the longhouse. Aveline had no clue about what the Clan Mother said, but she didn't like how he treated her with such disrespect and contempt. She held on his wrist and tried to keep up with his pace as he marched forward.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Aveline finally managed to snatch her hand from his deadly grip. She massaged her aching hand as Ratonhnhaké:ton turned around to face her. "What did she say?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton clinched his jaw as the Clan Mother's words echoed through his mind. Whenever she summoned him, a calamity would occur in his future. He didn't want to get Aveline involved. Hearing her premonition only angered him. How could he be bound to woman he did not know. Aveline de Grandpré was an assassin and a possible enemy. He regretted his decision to bring her back to the village.

"Forget what she said."

"How can I forget something I do now know?" Aveline protested. Something was going on and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. "What is _Ówera?" _She questioned as she searched his dark eyes. As she looked into his eyes, she swore they flashed to a radiant color of icy blue. "Ratonhnhaké:ton…?"

Before she could say another word, the massive warrior leaned against her. Aveline embraced him and exerted every bit of her strength so she wouldn't collapse under his weight. As soon as Aveline felt the last of her strength giving away, Ratonhnhaké:ton recovered and held her in his arms. He found the strength to stand and made sure that Aveline was stable. Ratonhnhaké:ton backed away from her and fell to one knee. Aveline went to his side and held his face in her hands. She forced him to look up at her as she gazed into his eyes. They were dark again. Did her eyes deceive her?

Ratonhnhaké:ton pushed her aside and turned away from her. He moved away from her when she grabbed his arm to help him stand. Using his own strength, Ratonhnhaké:ton stood on shaking legs. His chest moved up and down as he breathed. He leaned against the wood wall of the longhouse for support as he regained his strength.

"I don't need your help."

Aveline watched his back as he continued to walk. Afraid that he would collapse again, Aveline followed him. She'd never seen him look so weak and she'd never seen him get so angry. She didn't like the feeling of being pushed aside by him. Her chest felt tight and her eyes began to water. She didn't know what was going on but something inside of her told her to help him. Blinking back the tears in her eyes, she reached out her hand to touch him.

Ratonhnhaké:ton froze when he felt something against his back. He glanced behind and saw that Aveline was still standing behind him. Her hand was pressed against his back. He didn't turn around as he took her outstretched hand. His expression softened. He didn't want to hurt her. He turned to face her. As he gazed into her green eyes, he could only wish they would meet in another life. He had a duty to protect his village and his people. He could not allow himself to be lead astray.

"_Our paths in life lead in opposite directions." _

Aveline did not understand the words that came from his mouth. She felt in her spirit that what he was saying was wrong. She could only shake her head as she did not understand Mohawk.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton…"

"What she said does not matter." Ratonhnhaké:ton continued in English. He released her hand and slowly stepped away from her. He did not want to get her involved with whatever would happen in the future. He made a sacrifice to protect his village and he would just that, no matter the cost. "You will leave one day, Aveline. Accept that and move on."

"_Your spirits are bound, Ratonhnhaké:ton." _

Both Ratonhnhaké:ton and Aveline turned in the direction of the familiar voice. Kanen'tó:kon approached them. Okwa:ri' walked a little behind him. Aveline noticed the look in the boy's dark eyes as his gaze went from Ratonhnhaké:ton to her.

"_You'll have to excuse your pupil. I asked him to escort me to you." _Kanen'tó:kon said with a grin as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. _"I heard Oiá:ner asked to speak with you." _

"_Return to the posts, Okwa:ri'." _Ratonhnhaké:ton commanded as he ignored the sadness in the boy's eyes. Okwa:ri' nodded. He gave Aveline one final glance before he trudged off to continue his training. The pain in his hands faded as he walked away from them. The air must have been colder today as his body felt numb. He continued forward without turning around. Kanen'tó:kon watched the boy as he walked away.

"He heard you, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Aveline murmured as she glared at him. She knew she would have to face this issue but she wanted to tell Okwa:ri' on her own terms. "I didn't want him to find out like this."

"I only said what was true." Ratonhnhaké:ton did not feel sorry that Okwa:ri' heard him. The boy would have to find out sooner or later. "Or did you forget that you were engaged?"

Aveline de Grandpré was quiet as she glared at the wolfish Native man standing before her. She could not argue with his words. He broke their gaze as he walked past Kanen'tó:kon to find his pupil. He would not dawdle with preposterous tales any longer. He had a village to protect and pupil to train. She had her own endeavors to attend to once she left the village. The life of an assassin was very arduous and demanding. It was a life he left long ago. He didn't look back as he walked away from them.

"_Have you forgetten what the Clan Mother said?" _Kanen'tó:kon interjected finally after staring at the pair. Whether he liked it or not, Ratonhnhaké:ton would always have to face Aveline. He looked at Aveline as he continued to speak in Mohawk. _"You are bound to Ówera."_

Ratonhnhaké:ton heard his friend but continued to walk forward. Aveline felt hurt by his words but knew he was right. She had a life outside this village and she was a danger to the people. She could not allow herself to get comfortable here. She was an assassin that came here to find refuge. If he was out looking for her, she was certain that he was doing anything in his power to bring her. She didn't want to put these people in danger. Her heart felt heavy as she watched the wolfish Native man walking away from her. She'd already asked him to care for Okwa:ri' when she left. As soon as her weapons were returned, she would have to continue on her journey as if none of this ever happened. She was only passing by.

"I keep hearing _Ówera." _Aveline questioned as she clasped her hand together. Her hand still felt warm from his touch. She tried to ignore the heavy feeling in her heart. "What is _Ówera?"_

Kanen'tó:kon eyed Aveline and wondered if he should explain what was going on. He was more than certain that Ratonhnhaké:ton did not explain anything to her. Kanen'tó:kon sighed as he looked at the blue skies stretched above them. The sun was bright and warmed the earth. Although the snow was melting, the air was still cold. "Ratonhnhaké:ton has sacrificed more than what any of us could ever imagine..."

Kanen'tó:kon paused as he looked around the village. He watched the smiling faces around him. A group of children ran around the village, fighting with sticks as if they were warriors. A group of women laughed as they tended to their next meal simmering in a large kettle over a fire. From what he could hear, they were complaining about their husbands. In the distance, he could see Teiowi:sonte and Tsi'tenha. They were walking side by side, smiling as they talked. The village was so peaceful that it made him feel uneasy. Things could change for them at any moment. He only wished his friend could find his own happiness before it was too late.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton is _Ohkwáho._" Kanen'tó:kon nodded towards her, "you are _Ówera._"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think? Please let me know in a review! Hearing from you guys gives me the motivation I need to continue! I'll post the next chapter soon!


	15. Something to Protect

Sitting alone with a fur blanket draped over her shoulders, Aveline de Grandpré stared into the flames of the pit fire. She sipped from her bowl of tea and enjoyed the soothing warmth the hot liquid gave her. Aveline was warm and comfortable, yet she felt so cold inside. She looked at the door of the hut. It hadn't opened in days. Ratonhnhaké:ton slipped in and out so stealthily that she would only notice he came by if some of his things were missing. Okwa:ri' hadn't stopped by since that day he overheard what Ratonhnhaké:ton said. The hut was so quiet now. She missed the days of hearing his laughter. She missed sleeping in Ratonhnhaké:ton's arms.

Aveline knew that Ratonhnhaké:ton was busy training Okwa:ri'. Wherever they were, she hoped that they were safe. She looked at the wooden stand where Ratonhnhaké:ton hung his wolf pelt and bear fur. It'd been empty for over a week now. She looked down at the tea she learned how to make from some of the Native women. To keep herself occupied, Aveline learned every herb, medicine, and recipe she possibly could. She could identify almost every wild plant and herb that grew in the area. She gathered her own collection of herbs and practiced how to make medicinal concoctions. Aveline learned so much that she hardly needed any guidance from the other women. From here on out, Aveline no longer needed to shadow the Native women.

From outside, Aveline heard the voices of some people gathered outside. Some nights, after dinner, the Natives would gather around the fire and sing songs and tell stories. Usually, she would stay inside and just listen to them before she went to bed. Aveline ran her hand across the scar on her side. That scar reminded her that she did not belong and that her time in the village would soon come to an end. It was enough motivation for her to stay to herself and not get so involved with the village. Aveline nervously bit her bottom lip as she stood. With the fur blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Aveline went to the door. She placed her small bowl of tea on the table near the door before she stepped outside into the chilly night air.

Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut was distanced further from the main part of the village. When she stepped outside and rounded the corner of his hut, she could see the people gathered around a bonfire. In the light of the flames, she could see the faces of the people. Some children danced around the flames while some people banged on drums and sang. Some couples danced, while others snuggled with each other under their fur blankets. It was not hard for her to spot Teiowi:sonte's massive frame as he danced with Tsi'tenha. Aveline smiled and leaned against the hut as she watched them. She looked up at the night sky. The stars were so bright tonight.

Aveline glanced behind. She longed for him to come and wrap his arms her. She could imagine herself huddled around that bonfire with Ratonhnhaké:ton. She could see Okwa:ri' dancing with the other children. Spending nights like that with them didn't seem so bad at all. Aveline touched her stomach and felt the scar through the animal hide. Now that she was healed, there was no reason for her to stay here. Every moment she remained idle here was a danger to this village and to her. She turned around and slipped back inside the empty hut.

Aveline picked up her bowl and finished the last of the tea. She listened to the sounds of laughter and music coming from outside as she washed herself. After she slipped on her nightdress and braided her long, curly hair, she slipped under the warm fur blankets on Ratonhnhaké:ton's bed. She would spend another night alone. She looked at the roof of the hut. The sound of wood crackling in the fire echoed through the hut. She hid under the warm fur blankets as tears rolled down her cheeks. All alone, she sniffed and wept until the sounds of laughter and joy echoing into the hut lulled her to sleep.

"_You give up?" _

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at the boy writhing on the cold earth. He slipped from the trees again. Although the boy showed potentials of becoming a great marksman, he had much to learn about agility and stealth. Day and night, he supervised the boy as he trained. He watched the boy fall out from trees several times. He was surprised that the boy did not break anything. He taught the boy how to hunt and catch different prey. He travelled with the boy in the woods and taught him how to survive. The next time, the boy would take this journey alone.

"_Get up quickly and bear the pain." _

Okwa:ri' used the trunk of a tree to help him stand. He admired Ratonhnhaké:ton for being so nimble as he navigated through the tree. He watched as he climbed rocks, swam, and hunted with such proficiency that he swore that he could not be human. During the times when he and Ratonhnhaké:ton would separate and would use various methods to track each other, Okwa:ri' remembered the fear he felt as Ratonhnhaké:ton would always sneak up on him and whispered, _"I'd take your life now." _

Okwa:ri' shuddered as he gritted his teeth and bear the pain. He was not finished yet. Soon, he would have to run through a hidden course in the woods. Every day for the past week, Ratonhnhaké:ton woke him up early to train. Ratonhnhaké:ton would always scare him out of his sleep and lecture him that he should be more alert of his surroundings. He'd gotten so used to it that he would now instinctively wake up before Ratonhnhaké:ton had a chance to come near him. This morning he did the same thing and almost managed to wake up before his mentor. Although he was keeping up with the constant training, he didn't know how much more he could take. His body was at its limit.

"_Eat." _Ratonhnhaké:ton gave the boy some nuts and dried fruit. Okwa:ri' took the food and sat down under the tree he just fell from. He munched on the dried fruit and longed for the taste of Aveline's warm meals. It'd been a while since he had a home cooked meal. He ate slowly as he wanted to use this time to give himself a quick break. He glanced up at Ratonhnhaké:ton. Although they'd been training for days, the warrior was up and filled with vigor. He watched in amazement as Ratonhnhaké:ton fixed their bows and checked over the supplies.

"_Why do you train so hard, Ratonhnhaké:ton?" _

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced up at the boy as he finished restringing his bow. He secured it around his body as he pondered the boy's question. He wondered how Okwa:ri' could still find energy to talk. Usually, the boy would be so tired that he wouldn't ask question and fall asleep while eating his morning snack. It seemed as if Okwa:ri' was starting to build some stamina. He would have to increase the difficulty of the course. _"I have something to protect."_

"_Aveline?" _Okwa:ri' questioned as he continued to eat. He was hesitant to ask Ratonhnhaké:ton about her. Ratonhnhaké:ton and Aveline were arguing the last time they spoke to each other. He didn't want to make things awkward, but he was so exhausted that his judgement was fading away. He had nothing left to lose by asking a few questions.

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked up at the boy. He hadn't mentioned Aveline since they left. _"The village and our people." _

"_But if Aveline is in the village doesn't that make her one of our people._" Okwa:ri' considered innocently as he continued to eat. At first he was upset when he heard Aveline would leave. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure that Aveline would probably stay. As soon as he told Ratonhnhaké:ton she escape, he watched her bring her back. Even when she fought him and tried to run, Ratonhnhaké:ton managed to force her to go back inside his hut. She hadn't tried to leave since then. When he was imprisoned in the wagon, he feared and admired her as he watched her kill the soldiers that held them captive. He was convinced that Ratonhnhaké:ton was probably the only man strong enough to face Aveline. "_You brought her back when she tried to escape." _

"Yes, after you helped her leave." Ratonhnhaké:ton grumbled in English as he neatly looped his rope dart around his forearm. He made sure that the weapon was sharpened and checked how much bait remained. They were getting low on supplies. He would have to leave Okwa:ri' here when he snuck back into his hut to gather some things.

"I did not want her to leave," Okwa:ri' replied in English. His skills were increasing and he could easily switch from speaking Mohawk to English now. "I wanted to leave with her."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at the boy. He was not sure if Okwa:ri' would stay in the village when Aveline left. Time was winding down and he knew that the day for him to decide would come soon. He put down his supplies and faced the boy. _"You want to go with her?"_

"_No," _Okwa:ri' shook his head. He looked up at the tall tree he was leaning against. The ground felt like ice. The rays of the morning sun peered from behind thick tuffs of gray clouds. _"I want to stay here with her." _

As Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at the boy, he remembered when he used to consider that option as well. Before he could open his mouth to speak, a rustling in the distance caught his attention. He was on his guard in the blink of an eye and hid behind a tree as he listened to the noise. Okwa:ri' could sense something as well. He did just as Ratonhnhaké:ton taught him and crouched down in the tall brush of grass. He steadied his breathing and observed his surroundings.

Ratonhnhaké:ton began to climb the tree until he reached far enough to scout his surroundings below. He glanced down at Okwa:ri' and made sure the boy was safe before he carefully trekked along the limbs of the trees. Okwa:ri' watched in awe as Ratonhnhaké:ton scaled from one tree to the next with seemingly no effort at all. He stealthy moved through the brush, following his mentor as he scaled from the tree branches above. His heart thumped in his chest as the source of the noise came closer and closer. The feeling of fear and exhilaration thrilled him. It was the feeling of the hunt.

Towering above in the branches, Ratonhnhaké:ton could see two men walking through the woods. From his quick observation, it seemed as if they were lost. They were headed in the direction of the village and were getting closer to Okwa:ri'. He listened and observed them as they moved. He checked to make sure Okwa:ri' was safe. Aveline would kill him if anything happened to the boy.

"I heard savages live in these parts," one man said as he looked around. "You think we'll see 'em?"

They were not soldiers. The man was armed with a rifle that he swung in every direction as he looked around. The man was afraid. Ratonhnhaké:ton figured he could take him out quickly. The man kept his finger on the trigger of his gun. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked down at Okwa:ri' and prayed that the boy kept still. The man would more than likely shoot at the slightest movement. Okwa:ri' was in danger. Ratonhnhaké:ton brandished his rope dagger as he stalked the men from the trees.

"They'll all be gone soon enough." The other man spat as he looked around. He wielded a knife as he led the other man along. "Either we'll wipe them out or send 'em somewhere else. They getting outta 'ere."

"I can't wait for them to clear this territory…" The other man said as he continued to look around. "It's too much work scouting this damn land." The man jumped as a rabbit scurried across his path. A shot echoed throughout the entire woods. Using this opportune time to attack, Ratonhnhaké:ton threw the roped dart and latched it around the knife wielder's neck. As Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled the rope to hang the man from the trees, the other man began to run.

While Ratonhnhaké:ton was distracted, the man managed to cut the rope tightly wrapped around his neck. Ratonhnhaké:ton remained calm as he gathered his dagger and hopped down from the tree. He stood in a defensive stance as heard a rustling behind him. Okwa:ri' was safe nearby. As soon as the man charged towards him, he dodged his attack and turned around to pierce the back on the man's neck with his dagger. The dagger came out under man's chin. He removed his weapon from the man's flesh and quickly gave pursuit to the man running through forest.

Okwa:ri' took a few steps back and watched as the man grabbed his neck. Blood pumped from the wound and from the man's mouth. He was afraid but he carefully tiptoed around the dying stranger. He knew he had to be strong. Ratonhnhaké:ton told him many times to always prepare for death when facing an enemy. He told him that if he does not hunt, he will be hunted. He told him to embrace his fear and work through it as it would make him strong. With those words in mind, Okwa:ri' pushed forward and chased Ratonhnhaké:ton.

The other survive didn't get go far before he tripped over a fallen tree. In minutes, Ratonhnhaké:ton caught up to him. Okwa:ri' watched as the man desperately tried to crawl away from Ratonhnhaké:ton. The man cried helpless as he begged for his life. Ratonhnhaké:ton dragged the man by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against a tree. He pressed his dagger against the man's neck

"_Run and get the others!"_ Ratonhnhaké:ton barked as the glared at his prisoner.

Okwa:ri' ran off in a dash. He jumped over every fallen tree and protected his face from branches as he raced through the forest. He ran as fast as he feet could carry him all the way back to the village.

Aveline was washing her face at the creek when she heard gunfire ringing out in the distance. Panic filled her as she saw the faces of Okwa:ri' and Ratonhnhaké:ton. She ran through the village, desperately looking for them. Others in the village were beginning to panic as well. She ran into Kanen'tó:kon. He was busy gathering his people as he tried to calm them down.

"Did you hear that?"

"I did." Aveline wanted to search for the source of the gunfire. She thought of the village people and their safety. The women that heard the noise quickly looked for their children. The men armed themselves and went to guard the border of the village.

"_Go scout the area!" _Kanen'tó:kon ordered to some warriors as he began to gather the villagers in one the longhouses. Aveline helped him in making sure that everyone was accounted for. She escorted those who began to cry and panic into the longhouse. She did her best to calm the villagers down and made sure that they were safe. When the villagers were safe inside, Aveline stood outside the longhouse with Kanen'tó:kon.

"_Kahionhaténion you stay here!"_ Kanen'tó:kon ordered the warrior. Tsi'tenha gave Teiowi:sonte a quick hug and kiss before she retreated into the longhouse with the others. With his weapons readied in his hands, he ran past the tall wooden walls bordering the village. Kahionhaténion went to his post on top of the longhouse near the border of the village. He armed himself with his bow and peered over the border for any signs of danger.

"Stay here." Kanen'tó:kon told Aveline as he ran into another longhouse. In moments, he came back with some things in his hand. Immediately, Aveline recognized her satchel and weapons. She took the items in her hand and looked into Kanen'tó:kon's dark eyes. From the roof of the longhouse, Kahionhaténion frowned as he watched them from his post. "You said you would protect these people with your life."

Aveline turned around and gazed into the eyes of women and children huddled in the longhouse. Now that she had her things, she could leave this village and continue with her life as if none of this ever happened. Aveline could see Okwa:ri' being one of those children huddled in the longhouse. Her heart sank as she watched some children nestled close to their mother. The fear in their eyes made her angry. It made her want to fight.

Aveline ran her fingers along the cool leather of the braces of her hidden blades. She didn't know how she managed to go so long without them. She slipped them around her wrists and secured her belt around her waist. She slipped her scabbard and guns on the hostlers on her belt. She dropped the rest of the supplies in her satchel and stood in front of the longhouse.

Kanen'tó:kon nodded as he looked at her. Seeing her like this reminded him that Aveline de Grandpré was truly an assassin. "I will go check on the others –."

"_Okwa:ri' is approaching!"_ Kahionhaténion declared, interrupting Kanen'tó:kon, as he climbed down from the roof of the longhouse.

Relief swept through Aveline as she saw Okwa:ri' running pass the tall wooden poles surrounding the village. She fell to her knees and held out her arms. The boy ran to her and welcomed her embrace.

"Mon ange…" Aveline cried in relief as she rocked the boy in her arms. She whispered a frenzy of prayers in French as she smoothed back the boy's long raven hair. "Where have you been?"

"There are men in the forest!" Okwa:ri' somehow managed to leave her suffocating embrace as he looked at her and the others. "Ratonhnhaké:ton told me to get you!" Okwa:ri' exclaimed between breaths as he looked up at Kahionhaténion and Kanen'tó:kon.

"_Show me where he is!" _Kahionhaténion ordered Okwa:ri' in Mohawk as he grabbed the boy by his shoulders. Okwa:ri' breathed as he nodded and began to run back out of the village. He felt as if his lungs would burst but he wanted to be strong like Ratonhnhaké:ton. He had to be strong.

Aveline grabbed onto Kahionhaténion just as he began to follow Okwa:ri'. The fierce warrior turned around and looked down at his arm where she had touched him. When he looked into her green eyes, he faltered. There was a hint of desperation in her eyes but her gaze did not fall when she released him. He did not understand much English, but something in his soul understood her words as if she were speaking his language.

"Bring him back to me."

As she spoke, Kahionhaténion remembered the woman who cut down the soldiers that night during the snowstorm. He remembered that she was the woman he fought when she escaped the village. There were a thousand threats behind her words with a sure promise of retribution if he did not fulfill her request. A chill went down his spine. The fire burning in her green orbs confirmed his suspicions. She was not a normal woman.

"Bring them both back to me."

Kahionhaténion gave her a nod of understanding before he followed Okwa:ri' out of the village. Aveline drew her hidden blades, assessing if they still functioned. She exhaled, feeling her instincts coming back to her as she felt the sword weighing down on her side. Although she was dressed in animal hide and furs, she was still Aveline de Grandpré, the assassin. She gave Kanen'tó:kon her word and she would do as she promised until the day she left this village.

"Go check on the others Kanen'tó:kon," Aveline stood at her post in front of the longhouse. The Native children she often saw playing and running around the village were now huddled next to their frightened mothers. The women who taught her everything she knew and tended her wounds now had fear in their eyes as they awaited an attack. The air was cold and the scar on her side began to ache. As long as she remained here, she would do everything thing her power to the protect the people of this village. "I will stay here."

* * *

How is it? Please, please leave a review! I want to hear from you all! Keep checking for the next chapter. As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
